


Haikyuu Oneshots

by Hoziest



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kuroo Tetsurou, Age Play Little Kenma Kozume, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Teshiro Tamahiko, Alpha Yamamoto Takeshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bokuto Koutarou, Autistic Character(s), Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Autistic Kozume Kenma, Autistic Miya Atsumu, Autistic Sakusa Kiyoomi, Autistic Tsukishima Kei, Beta Kai Nobuyuki, Beta Shibayama Yuuki, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Cheerleader Akaashi Keiji, Chronically Ill Sakusa Kiyoomi, Demiboy Yamaguchi Tadashi, Derealization, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feminine Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Germaphobe Sakusa Kiyoomi, Good Sibling Tsukishima Akiteru, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kuroo Tetsurou Has ADHD, Lime, M/M, Miya Osamu Has Sensory Issues, Mpreg, Nesting, No Smut, Non-Binary Tsukishima Kei, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Omega Fukunaga Shouhei, Omega Inuoka Sou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Pack Dynamics, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Tsukishima Akiteru, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Miya Atsumu, Soft Akaashi Keiji, Soft Kuroo Tetsurou, Supportive Miya Osamu, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Top Miya Atsumu, Traumatized Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Needs a Hug, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, YouTuber Oikawa Tooru, germaphobia, meltdowns, samefoods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: All of my Haikyuu oneshots in one place
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kai Nobuyuki, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Inuoka Sou/Yamamoto Taketora/Teshiro Tamahiko, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi & Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011585
Comments: 42
Kudos: 516
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	1. The Little Things (Like Apple Pie) - Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That nd feeling when you want to eat but can't find anything Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Food mention, poor eating habits (unrelated to EDs)

It was the third day of training camp, and Kenma could not find anything Good.

Sure, he was never a big eater in the first place. There was no particular reason for it, he simply just, didn't eat often. But this was different. Normally, he could eat when he needed to. At least one meal a day during the volleyball season, and a meal and a snack at training camp (which Kuroo made sure he ate). Even in the offseason, he ate at least every other day, usually more than that.

Except when his sensory issues acted up.

It was no surprise, of course. He was 9 when he was diagnosed with autism, and his eating habits and sensory issues were a big reason he was tested to begin with. He was much better at eating than he used to be, but that didn't get rid of the fact that he had bad days, like anybody else (even neurotypicals). But to happen when he was at _training camp_ , of all places? It didn't help that only Kuroo, who had been there when he was diagnosed, and his coach, who had access to his medical records, knew that he had these issues at all. The rest of the team knew he was picky, but they didn't know 𝘸𝘩𝘺.

"Kenma, you need to eat! I didn't see you with anything more than an apple yesterday, and that is _not enough_!" Yaku had been pestering him for the last ten minutes, and frankly he wished practice would start soon. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to eat, but he just, couldn't. The only thing he could really stand to eat right now was apple pie (which had been his samefood for the last 8 years), but they didn't serve that at the camp (obviously, considering it wasn't exactly "good" for the average athlete). He managed to eat an apple for breakfast the day before, and Kuroo had some crackers in his bag that he ate the first day of camp, but he had had a meltdown late the night before from all of the sensory input, so previously Not Good things were more Bad and Bad things were even worse.

Practice was long, filled with games and hunger (goddamn he was hungry but he couldn't stomach anything, he tried to eat half of Kuroo's sandwich with lunch but started gagging at the smell before he even took a bite. A shame, normally the sandwich would look really good), and more nagging from his teammates (and Shouyou) before Kuroo distracted them. Finally, it ended, but with it came dinner. His senses were even more overloaded, the earlier meltdown plus the constant games, plus the nagging of his teammates, _plus_ his hunger, and he knew he couldn't bear to try going to dinner with everyone else. Before he could even attempt excuses to get away from Yaku, Shouyou, and Yamamoto, Kuroo saved him.

"Kenma! I got permission from coach to go for a drive for a bit! Wanna come?" He subtly put his left fist in his right hand, signing "help." Despite the lack of PDA between the two, it was always the small things that reminded Kenma how much Kuroo cared (and vice versa), and this was no exception, the smile on the tallers face showing he wasn't needing, but _giving_ help.

"Sure," he shrugged, heading to the parking lot to stand by Kuroo's car, feeling too tired to say goodbyes, especially for such a short time. Kuroo quickly followed after, and as soon as they stepped outside the door, the elder put his arm over his boyfriend's shorters, letting Kenma lean into him (he knew his scent was one of the things that surely calm Kenma, and some DPT wouldn't hurt either). As they got to the car, the rooster headed captain revealed his true plan.

"I was planning on getting a salad from McDonalds, you can get an apple pie from there and take mine, since I _know_ you haven't eaten anything I didn't force feed you," he said, reaching over to help Kenma adjust his seat, since Bokuto moved it from his ideal position when he rode here last, and his boyfriend looked _exhausted_ , not just socially and physically (to be expected from training camp), but also mentally. "There's an extra free-for-all game tonight, I know you wouldn't be going anyways so I begged coach to let Nobuyuki take my place." He reached over at a red light to brush Kenma's hair from his face, knowing that touch was Ok, and from him even Good, because he'd been particularly clingy today. He moved Kenma's face toward him, not enough to make eye contact (which Kenma hated and wouldn't make anyways), or even make him look at his face (which was also difficult today, considering how his eyes were more downcast today than normal), just so that he could make sure Kenma knew he would say something important, but also that he had a choice.

"Do you want to have a care night?"

Kenma hated feeling infantilized, like he wasn't able to take care of himself, especially because of his autism. He didn't even let his parents dote on him all that much, even if they didn't mean harm. But Kuroo was _different_. After Kuroo witnessed a particularly bad meltdown at Kenma's first high school game, the worst he'd ever experienced (at the time), and the younger's parents were out of town, he took it upon himself to pamper his boyfriend. Kenma was nonverbal, craving some types of stimulation and completely sickened at the idea of others, hurting (physically and mentally), and _tired_ , so Kuroo bathed, clothed, made food (apple pie, perhaps the easiest food to find in the Kozume household), and watched Let's Play's while snuggling his boyfriend, all the while asking Kenma what was or wasn't ok, assuring him he wasn't a burden, and surprisingly, _enjoying_ himself. Kenma was usually the one to help, the one who iced bruises and wrapped scrapes from practice (though mostly because Kenma didn't often get hurt), but Kuroo thoroughly enjoyed caring for his boyfriend, especially when he was in distress and so vulnerable. The next day, Kuroo confided how much he enjoyed it, and Kenma (embarrassedly) said the same. Since then, they did "care" nights whenever Kenma or Kuroo felt they needed it (especially after particularly hard losses).

Kenma nodded, before circling his fist over his chest, signing "please."

They soon pulled through the drive through (which provided the least unfamiliar stimuli and put no stress on Kenma because they both knew, he was one wrong move from _breaking_ ), Kuroo getting a salad for himself, a plain burger meal for Kenma (one of his safefoods, and something he most likely could also eat, even if Kuroo had to take the fries), and two apple pies. Kenma tore into one and inhaled it, hunger getting the best of him, and saved the other one for when they were back at the dormitory they were staying in. Finally feeling contented, knowing he wouldn't have to force himself to eat something Bad but could stop being so _goddamn hungry_ , he leaned into Kuroo's shoulder for the remaining ride, rubbing his cheek into his boyfriend's sweater in what him and his parents call his "sleepy stim," knowing he could completely unmask (no one would be at the dormitories for the next two hours or so) and let his boyfriend take care of him. He tapped Kuroo's fingers in a pattern of 3 (as opposed to his usual 2 or 5), and got three shoulder squeezes back as they pulled into the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These oneshots are really just me projecting onto my comfort characters and it shows. Also, I'll probably write about their first care night, maybe even today (don't bet on it)


	2. First Game Jitters - KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's first highschool game doesn't end very well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Graphic depiction of autistic meltdown, self injurious behavior

It was the last set of Kozume Kenma's first high school volleyball game, and he wasn't doing to well. He played in middle school, of course, but that was a lot different than being the setter, the "brain," of a powerhouse school such as Nekoma. The crowds were bigger, he was depended on more, and the games were more serious. He could see the nervous looks from his boyfriend, Kuroo, but he kept shaking his head. He needed to finish this game, needed to help his teammates through, needed to win. Besides, being pulled out wouldn't stop him from getting overloaded, it's too late for that now anyways. All that would happen is that his inevitable meltdown would come faster, and he'd rather not have it in front of this huge crowd.

With shaking hands, he put up a set to be spiked. The ball went through the blockers, and hit the ground, scoring the winning point for Nekoma High. Immediately, screams came from the crowds, making him instinctively clutch his hands over his ears and screw his eyes shut.

The next 20 minutes were a blur. He was vaguely aware of being lightly pushed by someone (Kuro, that smell was Kuro, Kuro was safe) into a line to thank the other team, vaguely aware of Kuro nudging his arm when he had to bow, vaguely aware of being lead away. He could hear the team asking where they were going (including insinuating that they were getting... intimate in celebration of their win, which earned Yamamoto a slap from Yaku), but coach told them all to change and go home, giving Kuro a nod and slipping him the key to his office.

Kenma barely held out until they got there, and as soon as his boyfriend turned to lock the door behind them, he practically jumped across the room (to avoid hurting Kuroo accidentally), sat against the wall, and lost it.

He'd already been hyperventilating, and in the hall tears began to fall, but once he relinquished control he started stimming erratically. He rocked back and forth hard enough that his back slammed against the wall (as would his head if he wasn't leaning forward so far), throwing off his shoes and socks, and lashed his arms out, hitting walls, the desk, and himself. He also stimmed vocally, giving small, throaty yells.

Kuroo had seen enough of these to know not to step in, not yet anyways, so he sat against the opposite wall (after dodging the shoes). Coach didn't have anything valuable in his office, so he didn't have to worry about Kenma breaking anything, but he had to watch his boyfriend close.

Usually when this happened, Kenma had a period of erratic stimming before the true SIB started, and this was no different. If you touched him right away, it'd get worse, but since he wasn't at too big of a risk to himself it was fine. Once he _really_ was in danger of hurting himself, then he was free to try to touch by his parents or Kuroo (with warning of course), so that's why an eye had to be kept on him.

After 5 minutes of rocking, flailing, and yelling, Kenma dropped his arms, wrapping one around his torso to dig his nails into his side, and biting the wrist of the other. That was Kuroo's cue, so he walked up to him, crouching so the panicked boy didn't feel trapped, and slowly reached his arm out to take the hand on his side. When Kenma didn't flinch away, and instead leaned closer, Kuroo took the hand and held it, moving the younger between his legs and crossing them over for DPT, and began rocking with him (slower and gentler, but in a wide motion to stay calming). He pulled a chewie (Kenma's favorite, a mushroom shape that was also the perfect shape to suck on when he didn't feel like chewing) from his pocket and gave it to him, pulling his other arm from his mouth gently. Kenma put the chewie in his mouth, but sucked on it and began whining, scratching his wrist, lightly but scratching all the same.

Kuroo took it in stride, having seen this happen even when Kenma _wasn't_ in a meltdown. He wasn't looking for something to chew on, as much as he was looking for pressure on his wrists. The taller boy adjusted himself so he wasn't leaning onto his arm, and took hold of Kenma's wrists, firmly but not enough to hurt. The younger immediately slumped into his boyfriend, still crying and breath still uneven, but much more at ease and humming lowly.

Eventually, the tears stopped, leaving the shorter exhausted and still uneasy, wary of anything that could set him off again. This is where Kuroo was at a standstill.

He'd helped Kenma through meltdowns alone before, but his parents were always nearby eventually to take their son to bed, and usually Kuroo took his leave, not wanting to accidentally overwhelm his friend. This time, however, neither the elder Kozume's, who were begrudgingly out of town for the night, nor even Kuroo's parents, who worked night shifts that night, were available, leaving the two boys alone (not for the first time). That meant Kuroo was in charge of aftercare.

_Not that kind of aftercare! Get your mind out of the gutter, Tetsurou, this is important!_

"Hey, Ken, we gotta go now. Do you wanna go to your house or mine?" He said softly, not moving except to put up a finger for each option (and the rocking that, while much subtler, hadn't stopped yet and probably wouldn't for awhile). Kenma's eyes, still glazed over, widened, before he slowly reached out and grabbed Kuroo's second finger, not trying to talk because both boys knew full well the meltdown left him nonverbal.

"Ok, we'll go to yours then. Imma get up, then help you up, ok? You can hold onto me on the walk back, too." While Kuroo didn't have experience with post-meltdown-Kenma, he did know shutdown-Kenma pretty well, and he figured some things (like explaining what they were doing, giving him means to ground himself, and easy options that he could decide without even nodding or shaking his head) would carry over pretty well. He took his legs off of Kenma, getting up without jostling the boy too much, before holding his hand out to help him up. He took the offered hand awkwardly (likely because his fingers had gone numb), and Kuroo took most of his weight. He grabbed Kuroo's bicep, half hiding his face in it, and let his boyfriend lead him home.

The night air was chilly, but the walk was short, and the scent helped Kenma ground himself more.

When they got home, as soon as he had toed off his shoes, Kuroo lifted him up. He would be too embarrassed to be carried in public, and strong emotions (especially negative) were a horrible idea, but inside Kenma was glad to wrap his legs around his boyfriend and focus on sensations that were _Kuro, safety, home,_ while he was brought upstairs into the bathroom.

The two, being childhood friends turned boyfriends, weren't affected by seeing each other or being seen naked, especially since they played volleyball and showered in a locker room filled with their teammates, so Kenma was just a bit surprised, but not embarrassed, when his boyfriend took off his sports jacket (he didn't remember changing from his jersey to a tee shirt and his jacket, but based on the fact he was still wearing the long shorts it had happened while he was still out of it. Considering how much he complained about the material, and the cut, it wasn't surprising that Kuroo had changed his clothes).

"Ok, couple options," he said, once again holding up a finger for each option so Kenma could easily choose. "You can take a shower or bath alone, or I could help you take one." He usually wouldn't offer the second one, but Kenma looked so unaware of his surroundings that he wasn't sure he could bathe alone. After a bit of consideration, the younger boy briefly poked Kuroo's fourth finger, blushing. He came to the same conclusion about bathing alone, and standing up for a shower sounded exhausting. Although, on the other hand, he was a _teenager_ and he probably could bathe himself just fine if he had long enough and Kuro had already done so much and-

He began to shake his head, but Kuroo had been there since before his autism diagnosis, he knew very well what was going through his boyfriends pretty head. "Hey, you can do it alone if you really want to, but letting me help wouldn't make you a burden. You're tired, and I like helping you. So, honestly, do you want my help?" After a moment, Kenma nodded, knowing Kuroo really wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to, and that he did it not to _infantilize_ Kenma because he's disabled, but to _help_ Kenma because he's having a hard time. The elder boy grinned and finished undressing his boyfriend, turning on the faucet and reassuring the overwhelmed boy that he would be back, before running back downstairs.

He put an apple pie snack (Kenma's samefood and an essential in the Kozume household) into the oven, set on warm, for after the bath, before he went to grab the phone he left in the entryway, knowing even in Kenma's most overloaded state he _hated_ complete silence, and that absence of music would drive him crazy. As he went around, he thought of what he had told his boyfriend. _"I like helping you."_ He had not only said it out of reassurance, but he really _did_ enjoy helping Kenma. A lot. He'd felt this during his meltdowns, shutdowns, and general hard times before, but this experience really drove forward how he _wanted_ to help Kenma's every need, to be a safety net in a hard time, to be depended on. Not because he believed Kenma was incapable, anything but, and he didn't feel the need to on "normal" occasions. But when the young boy was in distress, overwhelmed, and out of it? When he so desperately _needed_ comfort? It felt so nice to _be_ that comfort.

With a loud hum sounding over the bath, he realized he'd been staring at his lockscreen (a picture of the two on their first official date, to a small carnival, the two wide smiles and loving looks) for awhile, so he shouted a quick "coming" before sprinting up the stairs.

When he got there the bath was almost full, so he stripped his clothes off, putting both of theirs in the hamper, and handed his phone to Kenma to choose the music while he turned off the water. As the first notes of the Zelda soundtrack rang out, the blond reached his arms out to his (very muscular) boyfriend, shivering and ready to be encased in warm water. The rooster headed boy happily complied, setting the smaller into the tub and climbing in behind him, cleaning him off and murmuring "it's ok love, I'm washing you because I want to, just relax, I've got you" whenever the smaller stiffened up and reached for the washrag himself (hands still shaking).

After Kuroo put on boxers and a pair of sweatshorts he had left there, and helped Kenma into his own boxers and a hoodie big enough that it was probably _also_ left by Kuroo, he carried him downstairs and set him on the counter, grabbing the pie and heaving himself up to they could share it.

Kenma's hands were still shaking, and he leaned enough into Kuroo to show that he was seeking comfort, but his rocking was much subtler and he hummed softly around his bites of pie, showing that the bath had calmed him the rest of the way. When the pie was gone, the blond reached out and made grabby hands at the brunet, a sign that he was 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 tired and 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 soft for his boyfriend. Unable to say no (not that he would've anyway), he picked him up once again, moving to the couch and letting Kenma pick something to watch (Let's Play's, to no ones surprise).

One video in and he was out against Kuroo's shoulder. Noticing this, the taller boy turned off the TV, picking up his boyfriend (bridal style this time) and moving to his room, staying close so they were on their side facing each other.

*~*

The next morning the boys had slept in 'til noon, Kuroo texting his parents when he woke up and Kenma rising soon after, yawning and stretching widely enough that had his hoodie been shorter, it would've shown off his tummy (Kuroo wished it did). After around a half hour of the two snuggling on their phones in Kenma's bed, Kuroo confided his thoughts.

"Honestly, I really enjoyed last night. Not that you had a meltdown or anything, but uh, taking care of you? Being your comfort? It was, really nice. So, you know, don't feel bad for it or anything, last night or anything in the future."

Kenma blushed up to his ears (which was surprisingly easy to do, especially if you go by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou), and mumbled that he felt the same, that his parents were great and all, but with Kuroo it was different, _better_.

And so began a new tradition for them, whenever either of them got particularly stressed or upset, they had care nights. Sometimes more elaborate than the first (and occasionally involving much more nudity), some just simply Kuroo carrying Kenma around, doing whatever needed to be done and being close.

They loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's meltdown is based largely on how mine work, everyone is different, and restraint during a meltdown is ONLY ok if you have talked and agreed on it beforehand, and ONLY if you are trusted by the person having a meltdown. Every autistic is different, and so is every meltdown. This is by no means a How-To on helping an autistic person.


	3. Burrowing Blond - KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is a burrowing creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None (Lev is kind of a dick but he isn't trying to be ableist)

One thing Kuroo learned quickly after meeting Kenma, was that he was a burrowing creature. His room was always the coldest in the house, so he could sleep under piles of blankets without overheating. He wore oversized hoodies that he practically drowned in, and his preferred spot on the couch always had a minimum of 2 blankets near it, along with a weighted stuffie. Once the two began dating in Kenma's second year of middle school, Kuroo noticed his clothes went missing a lot, only to see Kenma wearing them the next day. After being confronted, the small boy explained that it was not only the extremely large size, but also Kuroo's lingering scent of vanilla, almond, cinnamon, and cedarwood, that drew him to find comfort in the clothes. He could always find his hoodies (which, unbeknownst to Kenma, he had begun to buy ones that were lined with fleece or something similar, and cut the tags out of) back in his closet once the scent had worn off, and made sure to wear them to sleep until they were stolen again. He'd never stop Kenma from taking them, his boyfriend looked too adorable (and sexy) wearing the sweaters that hung off his shoulders, and it kind of felt like Kenma was being marked as his (Kuroo was a possessive fucker, and Kenma loved it). He had plenty of clothes that were a material or cut his boyfriend wouldn't wear anyways, so he didn't have to worry about being short on clothes.

Sometimes, Kenma didn't even wait for Kuroo to get out of the clothes. If Kenma was having an especially hard day--a day where he was overstimulated, understimulated, emotional, or just off--Kuroo tried to wear oversized (even for him) zip up sweaters, so the younger could just walk into his chest and be zipped up with him. This got weird looks sometimes (especially when this happened at training camp, where other teams sometimes didn't know the two were even dating, much less that Kenma's clothes were almost never his), but the two had long since stopped caring.

Nekoma Volleyball Club was at an all-day Saturday practice, and during a 2 on 2 Kenma decided to take a break from the world. He wordlessly walked up to his boyfriend (who was talking to Nobuyuki and Yaku), straddled his lap, and put his head into the taller's chest, letting him zip up his sweater and block out everything. Most of the team didn't bat an eyelid (the third years had seen this even before Kenma graduated middle school, when he came to their practices to walk home with Kuroo), and though the first years looked a little surprised to see their quiet setter get zipped into their captain's jacket, most of them didn't linger too long.

Most of them, save for one freakishly tall Russian.

"Yo, Kenma, what are you doing?" He said once the captain had finished his conversation with the other third years. Kuroo knew his boyfriend well enough to know that, even if he was listening and paying attention to his surroundings, he would not be answering.

"It's a bit too loud and overwhelming for him right now, so he wants to block out the world." None of the team (except for Kuroo and the coaches, of course) knew about Kenma's autism. It wasn't that he was ashamed or anything, it simply never came up, even if he was overwhelmed it was easier to say that than say he was autistic, since their teammates probably didn't know a lot about it anyways.

"It's not even that loud though? Plus, why is he blocking out the world in your shirt?" The captain knew that the first year didn't mean any disrespect, that he was just really dense, but it still irked him that he was judging Kenma's sensitivities and coping mechanisms. At least he knew that his boyfriend couldn't hear, judging by the fact that he had shifted sideways and pulled his legs into the shirt (Kuroo still didn't know how he did that, but he ended up wearing one of his dad's old sweaters so there was plenty of room, plus he didn't care if his hoodies got stretched). The blond pulled out his PSP and began to play, and with his hair now sticking out of the neck hole the taller reached up and tangled his fingers in it (he swore to every deity he knew that his boyfriend began purring).

"To him it's louder, and the noise overlaps, which he doesn't like. I don't know why he likes to burrow, he just does, and if he wants to get into my shirt with me I won't stop him. Besides, how else do I get to show off that he's mine?" He finished with a smirk, the lack of a swat to his chest proving that Kenma had no idea of his surroundings.

Coach called Lev over for his own 2 on 2 game, interrupting him before he could ask another question. The two childhood friends had already completed their own games, so they sat like that for the rest of practice, the captain conversing with teammates with the setter still playing video games in his shirt. Lev didn't ask anymore questions, thankfully, and Kenma only got out when it was time to head home, still clinging close to Kuroo (no longer overwhelmed but that didn't mean he wanted to stop being near his boyfriend. Not that he would ever say that out loud, that's too sappy).

They both went back to Kuroo's house, greeting his parents before climbing into his bed. It didn't have near enough blankets, in Kenma's opinion, but it did have a Kuro so it was just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just projected hardcore for almost a thousand words


	4. More Than Meets The Eye - Familial Miya Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't uncommon to hear jokes about Miya Atsumu and the fits he throws after a lost game/messed up serve. In fact, the only one on his team who doesn't contribute to the jokes is his twin brother, because he knows the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: graphic depiction of autistic meltdown, self injurious behavior

It was common knowledge in the Inarizaki Volleyball Club that Miya Atsumu easily threw fits when the team lost, and the team were liberal in their jokes about it. Atsumu, true to form, never let on how much he hated those jokes. He couldn't _help_ that he got so upset, that it left his mind screaming at him until the only thing he could do was scream back. But he had to keep up the appearance of being a cocky, self obsessed asshole.

The only person on the team who didn't participate in teasing of that particular subject was his twin brother Osamu. The two fought and bickered about everything, so on the surface that was surprising, but the fact that they were twins meant Osamu _knew_ why those fits happened, and that it wasn't just Atsumu being a little bitch. He knew that those weren't just "fits" or "temper tantrums," but autistic meltdowns that, once out of sight from everyone else, became heartbreaking to watch. He knew that Atsumu wasn't crying because he was a sore loser, but because in his brain, the idea of loss was _hard_ , especially when he knew they played their best.

The team had just lost a practice match against Fukurodani, and it hit Atsumu especially hard because _Bokuto was gone and they still bested them. By a lot._ It didn't make sense to his logic, even seeing each and every point scored by either team didn't soothe his whirlwind thoughts. Both teams had chuckled a bit when he got mad as the last set ended, but Osamu just braced himself because if he let himself show that much emotion in public?

This wasn't going to be pretty.

Atsumu's hand didn't untangle from his hair as they got ready, only letting go to slip off and on his shirt and even then, it immediately found its spot again, knuckles beginning to turn white. They got into Osamu's car (the only of the twins who drove, because the other despised it) and as they pulled away, the blond's aggravated stimming grew. By the time they pulled into the driveway of their house, he was moving the entire car with the force of his rocking.

Their parents weren't home, so Osamu didn't have to bother informing them of the situation, instead leading his brother toward the overstuffed armchair, rarely occupied by anyone by anyone but the shorter (there was very little difference but it was _there_ ). The grey haired twin wrapped his arms around the other, putting a weighted lap pad in his lap and turning on some music. Atsumu didn't appear to be getting better, but he wasn't getting _worse_ so it would have to do. However, when he attempted to pry the blond's fingers out of his hair, he was met with a short sharp yell. The hands moved, but they hit the forehead of their owner once, before moving to his legs and harshly slapped his thighs. 

_Shit_ , that's not what Osamu meant to happen, he wanted his brother to stop hurting himself and instead he made it worse, which meant the blond was _really fucking upset_. He didn't dare to try and stop the other from hitting his legs, it would just make it worse, so instead he sat with his arms around his twin, waiting for him to tire himself out.

30 minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Miya walked in the door, to be met with their eldest son still rocking harshly with his faced squished into his knees, hands red and they assumed they could find matching bruises on his thighs. Their youngest was laying across his twin's back, providing DPT and quietly saying nonsense to the other (not whispering, though, Atsumu hated whispering).

Upon hearing the door open, Osamu turned his head to them, showing fatigue. "Hard game, he's been like this since it was over," he said to them, as his mom came and held his brother's arm and his dad went to make dinner (probably onigiri, Osamu may not be autistic but he got his own fair share of sensory issues that volleyball wasn't always considerate of, and that was the easiest thing for the two to eat right now). The woman reached out her free hand and rubbed her grey-haired son's back, knowing that watching and helping through a meltdown as bad as this looked was tiring, especially after a game.

Upon seeing both of her son's falling asleep, she helped Osamu up and lied him horizontally across the chair, before moving his twin (already mostly asleep) beside him, the two snuggling together as they rarely did outside of when they needed comfort. She then grabbed the bags in the entryway, moving them to their exhausted owner's rooms so they didn't have to worry about it when they awoke.

Her husband came out of the kitchen to see her watching their sleeping sons, standing behind and wrapping her in his arms. After a moment, he told her to dish herself up, that he would wake the boys. As she went, he walked over and ran his fingers, first through Osamu's hair, and then Atsumu's, waking them up without risking over stimulating them. The twins groggily sat up and moved to grab their dinner, sitting down and wordlessly listening to their parent's stories of their work day. They didn't contribute, but by the time they finished Osamu had let out a few chuckles and Atsumu was sleepily smirking.

Their mother declared that she would do the dishes and ordered the two to bed, but not before their father checked over the blond for any injuries that needed treating.

There were a few scratches, mostly bruises this time, so the oldest Miya ushered him off to bed, watching the two meet in the bathroom to brush their teeth and wordlessly nudge and poke fun at each other.

The two exhausted boys then went into their respective rooms, putting on their most sensory-friendly pyjamas, huddling under their weighted blankets, hugging into the stuffies that the two had had since infanthood and were a source of comfort and security for them, and drifted to sleep to their respective noise machines (Atsumu to soft music and Osamu to the sound of rain).

Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned before, this is in no way a how-to on handling an autistic meltdown, each person and each meltdown is different and it's up to the person on how, or if, they want you to help


	5. It's The ~Childhood Trauma~ - Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning practice messes with Suga's mindset, the other third years are the Bestest Of Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Brief implication of past sexual assault/rape, dissociation, derealization  
> These titles are becoming less serious and more memey and that's just how it be

"Hinata, make sure your signals are clear when you run!"

Morning practice was almost over, and everything went pretty average, to say the least. Tanaka had taken his shirt off four times, Noya yelled "ROLLING THUNDER!" every half hour or so, Kageyama and Hinata were working on their new quick, Kiyoko was stopping Asahi and Yachi from freaking each other out, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been caught making out in the club room...

All normal circumstances for the Kurasuno volleyball team. Except, Daichi noticed, for his boyfriend. He and Suga had been dating for the past two years, known each other the past three, and they could read each other well. Daichi could tell when Suga was having an iffy day, and worked hard to make sure that it wouldn't take a downturn. He called out any time he was going to touch him, and since he wasn't on the starting lineup he wasn't often in a place where he was that close to the others (especially the first years, who didn't know that Suga didn't like to be touched sometimes), today he and Kageyama were working together, and Kageyama wasn't touchy-feely either.

Well, until they met up, about to leave. Ukai called the team over, talking about their upcoming competition and the training camp to follow it. Takeda mentioned that Nekoma would be at this training camp, prompting Tanaka to take off his shirt and wave it around, yelling.

Tanaka, who was right next to Suga. Tanaka, who, despite his best efforts, wasn't very good at reading other's body language.

Daichi watched as his vice-captain and boyfriend froze up, almost imperceptibly but it was still there. He shook it off quickly, but there was still a slightly distant look in his eyes. Daichi would have to keep an eye on him.

~*~

Suga didn't notice his reaction until he walked to his first period, when the person next to him asked why he wasn't smiling like normal, and if he was ok. Suga assured them that he was, taking notice of his flat tone of voice, how it felt impossible to make any expression and the numbness where there would normally be emotion, how it felt like he was running on autopilot.

_Ah, dissociation, my old friend. How I despise you_

He had noticed the quick stab of fear when Tanaka had half undressed next to him, and the now-unfamiliar discomfort while changing in the locker rooms, but he hadn't noticed he had gone back into 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 particular coping mechanism.

First period passed in a haze, as did second. But in third, someone (clearly who had the mindset of a middle schooler), made a sex joke and moaned, and all of a sudden it sounded like he was underwater, colors becoming monochrome and everything feeling like a dream. 

_Well hello derealization. I should probably call Daichi now._

After excusing himself from class (thank you, 504, for letting me escape), he felt the world shift a little, and his depth perception began going too. He quick pulled out his phone (which his brain tried to tell him was a hallucination, he spent almost a minute trying to put his finger through it in proof before remembering his original task), texting the only person in this stupid school who knew what was going on, and pressed against the wall.

You: dissociation and derealization are kicking my ass

Dai<3: Ok baby, I'll be there in a sec, can you tell me where you are?

You: dunno. colors are gone, everything sounds underwater. idk how far out of 3 period i walked

Dai<3: That's alright, do you see any signs?

You: theres one that says a201. i think its pink?

Dai<3: Good job love, I know where you are, I'm on my way.

You: the hallways narrowing. i cant hear well

Dai<3: Sit against the wall, I'm almost there.

You: i am against the wall

"Hey sweetheart, can you hear me?" Suga turned his head and saw his boyfriend, a short distance away.

"You sound underwater," he says, making grabby hands because damn he just wants the warmth and pressure to bring him back to Earth.

"Ok, that's ok, you wanna sit in my lap?" The light haired teen nodded, crawling to sit on the taller boy and almost falling when the hallway narrows again. The brunet catches him, hefting him to sit on his crossed legs and wrapping his arms around them.

They sat there until just before the bell rang, when Suga said that colors were back (still dull) and he could hear better.

"Ok, I can go over to yours when I get off practice?"

"I'm going to practice too." Daichi sighed, knowing nothing would talk the stubborn boy out of going.

"Fine, you want me to stay after or just walk you home?"

"Stay, please." The taller nodded and leaned a bit to kiss his boyfriend's forehead (with warning, of course), helping the boy up and walking him to his next class.

*~*

Later at lunch, the two sat at their normal table with Asahi and Kiyoko.

"Are you dissociating, Suga?" Kiyoko said as she sat down, noticing the blank look on her friend's face. The boy in question nodded, and the three wordlessly adjusted themselves.

Daichi was the only one who knew why, as he had been told when they started dating, but Kiyoko and Asahi both knew that he dissociated, and a bit about how to help (though usually it worked best when Daichi was there too). Most of the second years also knew something was up with their vice-captain, and when they noticed this almost walking-dead behavior they left him alone for their upperclassmen to help. As such, the now-third-years developed a system to help ground their friend when there wasn't an activity like volleyball to keep him present. 

Daichi, being his boyfriend, usually sat the smaller in his lap so that he could gain awareness of things he couldn't see as well, since the boy (to no surprise) hated feeling snuck up on and not being aware of what was behind him. Asahi, being the biggest, laid his legs over his friend's lap (which also helped his anxiety and insecurity, knowing his build was being used as a sing of safety and not danger), while Kiyoko held his hand or wrist, squeezing occasionally when he seemed to be falling.

The four knew it by heart now, and barely batted an eye as they shifted accordingly. It wasn't very common now, but there was plenty of time in their first year to learn how to help their friend, how to read his body language and know when to shift the routine. Plenty of time for Suga to learn how to take the help.

~*~

Afternoon practice, while normal, went much smoother. Suga was working with Asahi and Noya, letting himself be immersed in the feeling and sound of the ball hitting his hands, Asahi's hand, Noya's arms or legs, or the floor. Tanaka also, seemingly, took notice that Asahi laid his arm over the vice captain when he had his shirt of in the clubroom, and it hadn't gotten over his head all practice (the boy with a buzzcut may not be the most academic, but he was certainly smart enough to pick up on some of Suga's triggers, and he took his teammates well-being very seriously). Ukai seemed to notice the odd behavior in his setter, but Takeda (who knew about as much as Daichi, being the main teacher to help the boy recieve help) assured him that it was nothing, that he and the captain would take him out if he needed it.

After one more talk, the team was set free from the gym and, as promised, Daichi walked with Suga. He had already let his parent's know where he was going, and that he might be staying the night, so he just kept a one-sided conversation to give his boyfriend some noise to focus on.

When they got back to the Sugawara household, Daichi let his (future mother-in-law) boyfriend's mom know what happened, in response to which she ushered them upstairs to change, with a promise of cookies and a movie when they came back down.

And so that's how the night was spent, the high schoolers watching Treasure Planet with Ms. Sugawara, snacking on cookies and sushi, and falling asleep cuddled on the couch.

Recovery is not a linear process, but this bad day was miles better than Suga's old one, and that was all they could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure dissociation and derealization is different for everyone, this is just how I experience it and once again: THIS IS NOT A HOW TO ON HELPING SOMEONE WHO IS DISSOCIATED! IT VARIES FROM PERSON TO PERSON! Thank you for coming to my TED Talk  
> Someone:You have too many tags!  
> Me, adding more out of both spite and because I like to: haha tags go brrrrrrrrrrr


	6. Extra Emotions™ - KuroKen, Parental Yaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is having Extra Emotions at training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Rapid mood swings (idk if that needs a warning but better safe than sorry), Oikawa's kinda a bitch but once again he isn't trying to be ableist  
> I don't have an s/o but Kuroo in this is a lot how one of my friends (who understands better because she has ADHD) acts, and Yaku is based off my more responsible and parental friend. Idk if you read my fics but if you do, I love you bitches <3.

"Hi Mrs. Kozume."

"Oh hello Tetsurou! KENMA, IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Kuroo could barely hear the small muttered "coming" upstairs, accompanied by the soft padding of his boyfriend's socks on the wood. The two were off to a training camp with Aoba Johsai, so the brunet was picking up the faux blond fairly early in the morning. Mr. Kozume came out with donuts and orange juice for the two, a tradition whenever they had to go to camp or stay overnight for an away game.

As soon as he saw his boyfriend, he knew it was a day of, as Kenma called it, Big Emotions. In other words, the smaller boy was more sensitive to emotions, both positive and negative, and it showed more than normal. Kuroo was used to this, of course, they had known each other for about a decade by now. However, he also knew how much the younger tried to come off as inconspicuous in front of most people, including his teammates. This, would prove to be an interesting day.

After they grabbed their food and bid goodbye, Kenma nearly ran to the passenger seat of Kuroo's car. He usually wasn't a fan of cars, but his boyfriend's was different. The seat was almost always perfect (except for the rare occasions when Bokuto rode with him, but it was easy to put it back in the right position), it didn't smell particularly strong, the windows pretty much always were lowered just a crack, and the seatbelt wasn't as rough on his neck when he moved as most were. He jumped in and immediately began rocking hard, his excitement at riding in the red Jeep Cherokee amplified too much to allow him to sit still.

"Seatbelt, love," Kuroo reminded. Kenma grumbled (just because the seatbelt was softer than most didn't mean he liked it) but complied, though he stretched it far enough that it was hardly against him. In his dad's car, he had a harness on his seat so that his seatbelt would sit as it should (and so that he couldn't take it off, that car was mostly used for long trips which the boy was NOT a fan of), but Kuroo and Mrs. Kozume didn't have one so they were all working on finding a way to get the faux blond to wear his seatbelt correctly.

He didn't like it, but the ride was fairly short and Kenma was rocking hard so the taller let it slide, motioning Kenma to choose the music (they had the same taste anyways) as he pulled out of the driveway.

The drive passed peacefully, and they pulled up to the community center that had been rented out. As soon as they did, they saw a yelling Oikawa running from an angry-looking Iwaizumi. "Gotta love Seijoh," Kuroo muttered, turning off the car and unlocking the doors. Kenma looked a bit wary (he was easily scared by anger) but he was still happy stimming so Kuroo didn't see need to distract him.

Everyone knew Kenma was a quiet and reserved person, and really there were only two people on the team that Kenma willingly hung out with. Kuroo (obviously), and Yaku (after he had helped him through a sensory overload in his first year, turns out he had an autistic sibling so he knew how to help without infantilizing). Since the former was usually talking with the other captain during training camps, the cat-like boy stuck close to the ladder, in turn also tending to be around Lev.

As Kuroo and Nobuyuki went to "converse with" (bother) Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the three went to the canteen where everyone else was. Kenma took out his game before they even sat down, proceeding to ignore the world and occasionally kicking Lev when he heard his name mentioned.

The day went by much as normal, save for the fact Kenma had a sensory overload during a match (the rapid swings from happiness over a good set to sadness about being scored on to excitement over scoring and back was a lot. He may not usually care that much but Big Emotions do) and a shutdown at lunch, but even those weren't super odd.

After lunch they had two more rematches, of which each team won once (making Nekoma the overall winner), before Oikawa and Kuroo decided that they both should drag their teams to a nearby restaurant.

"So, food is what can get you actually excited!" The brunet captain came over, commenting after seeing Kenma jumping around again. He immediately felt embarrassed, hunching over and chewing on his sleeves. He knew the arrogant boy didn't mean harm, but Big Emotions meant that it hurt a little bit to be poked fun at.

"Yaku, are you riding with us or something? I didn't see your car." His "knight in shining armor" came up and slung an arm around him, effectively taking the attention.

"Lev's dad insisted on bringing me, both of them work at the skate rink across the street so yeah a ride'd be great."

"Alright, you're in the back."

"What?! I should get shotgun since I'm the tallest."

"And the youngest. I'm the oldest out of everyone that'll be in the car!"

"Yeah, but it's Kuro's car and I get boyfriend privileges," Kenma piped up, willing to join the bickering now that the mood was lighter.

"I hate boyfriend privileges."

"Suck it up then," Kuroo laughed, dropping his arm and interlacing his fingers with the second year as the four headed outside.

Both the car ride and the meal was filled with much of the same banter, Kuroo taking just as much as he gave and Kenma doing his own share to poke at his boyfriend. It was fun and Kenma hadn't even realized he was bouncing and rocking until Oikawa pointed it out.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen the oh-so-apathetic Kozume emote!"

"Shut up Shittykawa, just because some people know how to have manners in public doesn't mean you get to fuck with them."

"So mean!"

The response didn't hit as hard as last time, probably because the opposing captain had been throwing around similar remarks both to them and his own teammates (and because Kuroo squeezed his knee under the table, a gesture of comfort and a reassuring sign that Oikawa was just joking).

"Better than whining loud enough the next prefecture can hear you," the faux blond retorted, grinning and playing with his boyfriend's fingers.

"C'mon, I thought we had setter solidarity!"

"That doesn't exist dumbass, and if it did who would want solidarity with you?"

"Plus he's right, you are a whiny bitch."

"Maki! Mattsun! Iwa they're being so mean to me!" He couldn't hide the grin on his face as he hid in his boyfriend's shoulder, and Kenma smirked as he turned back to his PSP under the table. The black haired boyfriends made eye contact, exasperated grins at their partners antics. Well, it had been a good day and there was only a car ride left, so a pretty big success.

"Kenma, you whine every time a new set starts."

"Shut up Lev!"

"AHA!"

"That's my EAR Trashykawa!"

Still a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so rarely see fics about an autistic character focusing on those days where emotions are just, amplified. As someone who, externally, seems a lot like Kenma I get weird reactions sometimes when I'm having one of those days, so I decided to project and give some more representation crumbs. Did you catch the hint about Viktuuri as Lev's parents?


	7. The Only Bitch I Trust - BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelming training camp, this time featuring Fukurodani!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sensory overload  
> I really like all the possibilities of what could happen at a training camp okay? Also I haven't given Bokuto nearly enough love so time to smother him in it.

_Loud. It was loud, and words were leaving, and he messed up again. He messed up again and they said it was okay but what if they were lying and the uniforms are itchy and there's so much noise. And his tongue felt too big and too heavy and he didn't know these people. But he did because these ones were his teammates and these ones were from teams he played every year. And they had fun because volleyball was fun but right now it was too much and he needed a break but he didn't know these people good. He couldn't trust them what if they hurt him or made fun of him or babied him._

Thoughts were swirling in Bokuto's head, he knew he needed a break but _he couldn't find Akaashi, and how could he trust anyone else? He couldn't explain what he needed and what if they hurt him_?

He glanced to the other side of the net to see Nekoma's setter looking pale, and wide eyed, and generally overwhelmed, just like he was. Kuroo came over to help him, _Kuroo! He knew Kuroo, Kuroo was childhood friends with Kenma, Kenma was like him! But Kuroo wasn't Akaashi, and what if Kuroo didn't want to help him because Kenma was his boyfriend, not Bokuto. And now he's staring, Kuroo was coming over to him, right the game was over, they were free to go back to the dorms, why was Kuroo coming to him? Was he mad? What if..._

"Oya oya?" The gentle and familiar call and response ritual was there, the slightly taller man reaching out with the hand that wasn't holding the blond, giving Bokuto the option to take it or not.

"Oy', 'ya, o, ya," The syllables were tough to get out, slurred around his too-big tongue, but Kuroo understood. 

"Let's go back to the dorms yeah? I'll take you to Fukurodani's since it's on the way to ours, then I'll text Akaashi."

"'Gaa,shii?" It was always so difficult to say his boyfriend's name, even without being in sensory overload.

"Yeah, he went to get his bag from his car, remember? He'll be back soon, I'll tell him where to find you." With that, Bokuto took the extended hand, the one with mono-colored hair leading the other two toward the quiet empty dorms, Kenma close and hunched into him with Bokuto further back, wanting to trust Kuroo but _Kenma needed him too, I can't take all of him, I just have to wait for Akaashi._ They ignored the first years who were unused to these situations, taking the short walk back.

As he got into the room he was sharing with the rest of his team, he stiffly waved goodbye to Kuroo and crawled under a table. _Under the table he felt surrounded, and nothing could sneak up on him, and good pressure, good pressure until Akaashi came, where was Akaashi?_

"You in there, love?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

Bokuto let out a small hum, and soon saw his black-haired boyfriend in the opening he had crawled through.

"It's okay, hon, I'm here. Why don't you crawl out and we can snuggle in your weighted blanket, yeah? I'll set an alarm so we don't miss dinner. Quiet one, don't worry, not loud and scary."

Bokuto slowly wriggled himself out, mourning the loss of the surrounding weight until it was replaced by a better one, a softer one that said sweet words and breathed and smelled like Akaashi.

"G'shii," he said with a hum, glad to finally sit in the arms of the one person here he trusted the most.

"C'mon, I'm tired too, let's go snuggle and take a nap." Not wanting to stand, Bokuto crawled over to his sleeping space, grabbing his stuffed owl Koo out of his bag. After turning off the lights, Akaashi spooned him (which looked a bit odd considering their size difference, but it's how they preferred to snuggle when Bokuto was like this.

A few teammates came in and out, grabbing a change of clothes or a snack they stashed with their stuff, but they stayed quite, at most wriggling their eyebrows at the setter (he made a mental list of each who did that so he could kick them later).

"Sleep well Koutarou." He felt a soft headbump against his chest, and he'd been dating the captain long enough to know that was reciprocation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will I stop making "autistic character got overwhelmed at game/training camp and friend/significant other helps them" fics? Never. I like them way too much


	8. This Plane Is FILTHY - SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel is always great when you're an autistic germaphobe on a cramped plane. That's sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sensory overload, anxiety, nonsexual nudity  
> I haven't watched season 4 yet (I keep trying but the piracy sites I usually use aren't working) so this might be a bit ooc? I'm going mostly on the personality in other fanfics I've read. Anyways, minor manga spoilers I guess? Not really even, just like, post-time-skip jobs for some people.

Sakusa woke up to the announcement of their upcoming descent, and was immediately bombarded with stimuli. When he fell asleep not long after takeoff, all of the lights were off, but now they were blinding. People throughout the plane were shifting around, sniffling, opening gum and candy, and otherwise making noise. The texture of the seat was irritating him, and he wished he'd worn long pants instead of shorts. To make it all that much worse, the woman in the seat behind them was coughing loudly. She was wearing a mask, as was he, and the presence of her service dog indicated it was likely a chronic issue and non-contagious. That didn't calm his nerves, however; logic rarely worked on anxiety, especially anxiety related to his germaphobia.

"Just a bit longer, Omi-Omi," his husband whispered to him, handing him his headphones and a wet wipe to wipe them off with.

Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu were currently on (or travelling to) their honeymoon. They had had a small wedding ceremony the day before, just the two's family's and the rest of the Black Jackals, and were now on a plane to Florida, where they rented a small house (hotels and resorts made Sakusa too anxious, and as professional athletes they had quite a bit of excess money, so they decided renting would be the best option) to stay in for the next two weeks.

Being on a professional sports team meant they travelled a lot, but that didn't mean Sakusa liked planes. The recirculated air, small space, and often being pressed against other people triggered his anxiety badly, even with excess of wet wipes, hand sanitizer, and constant wearing of masks (Atsumu wore one as well, Sakusa didn't borderline force him anymore but he knew how upset his now-husband got when he didn't).

Once they landed, they grabbed their carry-ons and waited for the people in front of them to clear out a bit. Sakusa went first, finding it easier to know where the people were in front of him and trusting Atsumu to be aware of his boundaries. Once they made it to the wider tunnel, however, the blond took his husband's hand and slung his arm over his shoulder, knowing it made him feel just a bit safer.

They stayed like that the rest of the way through the airport, Atsumu being the one to touch the baggage (though Sakusa took both carry-ons) and take care of everything for the rental car, listening to the info from the rental place as the wing spiker wiped down the front interior.

"Almost there, love. Once we get back we can take some time to chill, since they already deep cleaned for us, yeah?"

"My stuff is dirty though, and I have to clean all of my fidgets and my weighted blanket touched the floor of the plane and who knows the last time that was cleaned and I need to shower and you need to shower and I need to change my clothes because these touched the plane and I can feel the germs running on them and-"

"Hey, take a breath Omi-kun, yeah? Ok, we can clean the stuff later, but I know you're exhausted and your hands are over your ears so you must be overloaded." He didn't even notice he'd put his hands there, trying to block out the echo of the airport parking garage. "Let me take care of it, I'm your husband now, I vowed to take care of you and I'm not going back on that."

"But I'm doing nothing in return! You're doing so much and have already done so much and I don't, can't reciprocate and I'm just a..."

"Sakusa Kiyoomi, if you call yourself a burden I will fuck you right here, right now." A glare was shot at him because Sakusa JUST cleaned this car. "Or whenever we're in a cleaner space."

Sakusa sighed, but a small smile touched the corners of his mouth. "You'd do that anyways, it's our honeymoon. But yeah, fine."

"Damn right I will. Besides, I like taking care of my Omi-Omi." Sakusa smiled and laced his fingers with his husband's, still tense but slightly less so.

Upon pulling up to and walking into the house he was met with the smell of chemical cleaner, not overly strong and just enough to reassure the germaphobe that it was adequately decontaminated. Atsumu moved to put the luggage in the mudroom for right now, turning back before he left.

"Are you sure you don't want anything in here?"

Sakusa shook his head quickly. "Too dirty."

"Ok, let's go shower then." The blond lead his husband to the master bathroom, taking off his shirt and sweatpants before turning to the other with the cock of his head, a silent question of "do you want help undressing" clear.

Sakusa took his hand and brought it to the hem of his shirt, letting him lift it over his head before turning to the sink and washing his hands. They had been dating long enough for Atsumu to know what that meant, and he helped him out of his shorts and underwear, all the while the brunet kept scrubbing.

"Careful, love, you'll hurt your hands if you scrub to harshly." He reached over to turn off the water, taking off his own boxers and leading his husband to the running shower.

Once they got in Sakusa sat down, a clear sign that his energy was running out. Atsumu shrugged it off, putting some shampoo in his hands and running it through the other's hair, who let out a soft sigh at the contact. He moved so the water could run over it, using his hands to stop the soap from running into his husband's eyes, and then quickly did his own shampoo, before moving on to do the same with conditioner.

Once the hair was done, he sat down and turned his husband to face him, taking some soap and scrubbing up his mole-covered body, kissing each melanin-concentrated spot as the water washed the coconut-scented soap away (earning him a flick to the forehead and a smile when he went for the one on his lower stomach, and a snort when he touched his lips to the one on the bottom of his foot). He turned to get the soap and wash himself, but a pale hand blocked his as another one grabbed the bottle. Sakusa squeezed some out, taking the blond's arm and carefully massaging his bicep, moving down the arm and kneading the muscles before going back up to the broad shoulder and across his chest. He stared, transfixed, as the foamy soap went down the toned chest, before face planting into it, earning a laugh.

"Enjoying yourself there?" Sakusa only nodded, nuzzling a bit as Atsumu kissed the top of his head. The blond chuckled again, reaching back to turn off the shower and nudging his husband in a sign to get up.

Always the one to pamper his partner, Atsumu quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing another to put around Sakusa and then lifting him up in a bridal carry.

Sakusa yelped, throwing his arms around the blond and holding on tight, no longer surprised after 3 years of dating the huge dork. They walked to the connected bedroom, the shorter getting thrown onto the bed as his husband went to close the door (pros about having a bit of an issue with object permanence, "out of sight out of mind" was quite literal for Sakusa and he didn't have to worry about the cleanliness state of anything he couldn't see/hear/smell/touch). He went back and sat down next to the brunet, who crawled into his lap and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Well, I believe you made a promise earlier."

"Did I? I don't seem to remember."

"Hmm, you said something about 'fucking me as soon as we're in a cleaner space?'"

"Rings a bell."

"Well," Sakusa purred, pushing on the tanned chest so he was laying down, kissing up Atsumu's jawline to his ear, "I believe this would count as a cleaner space."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do all my fluffy fics end up getting smutty? Idek but whatever.


	9. Strawberry Shortcake - SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic of Melanie Martinez's song Strawberry Shortcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexual assault, victim blaming, body image issues, implied rape  
> I have once again been woken at an unholy hour so guess I'll binge write some song fic ideas I've had. I know Strawberry Shortcake is about being objectified as women, but athletes are also objectified a hell of a lot, and are very likely to be sexually harassed, so I think it could stretch over.

_Feeling unsure of my naked body  
Stand back, watch it taking shape  
Wondering why I don't look like Barbie  
They say boys like a girl with a tiny waist_

The Black Jackals locker room was much quieter than normal, and part of Atsumu wanted to speak up and break the silence that he hated oh-so-much, but a larger part, the part in control of his body instead of just his thoughts, couldn't draw attention to himself, attention to his too-narrow shoulders, too-big waist, not-muscular-enough legs (Osamu would tell him that he's being stupid, that he looked fine and his fans wouldn't care about any "imperfections," and then would bring him some fatty tuna and distract him for the night. As much as that sounded perfect, the care and comfort of his twin brother, who was there for all of his adolescent insecurities, he couldn't reach out. He didn't know why, there was some mental block stopping him).

_Now, my mama's preaching to make sure I'm pure  
But, I never really cared 'bout this shit before  
Look around the room to whoever wants me_

A few weeks ago, just a month ago, he would go onto fan pages or out to some bar to feel better, revelling in the compliments and come-ons. He couldn't now, not after...

_Got boys acting like they ain't seen skin before  
Got sent home to change 'cause my skirt is too short_

He changed into one of his biggest hoodies, which he'd been living in for the past week, since they didn't have practice. He couldn't even look at his tighter tee shirts yet, not without feeling guilt and depression gnawing away at him.

_It's my fault, it's my fault 'cause I put icing on top  
Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake  
That's my bad, that's my bad, no one told them not to grab  
Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake_

He didn't know why he was so upset, he had no _right_ to be, he went out hoping people would hit on him, hoping they might want to make out a bit, so _why_ was it so much of a problem when that guy went further? He shouldn't be, he needed to stop. He left the locker room with a huff, heading back to his apartment to shower (he hadn't showered in public since the incident).

_Gotta make sure that my legs are shiny  
Hot wax melting, burn my skin  
People all around me are watching closely  
'Cause it's how I look and not what I think  
Mikey's eyes seem to be glued to her chest  
So I'm stuffing my bra so that mine look the best_

He got back to the apartment he shared with Sakusa (once the man joined the team, they decided that it'd be easier to share the apartment and rent until they made enough to afford their own. They technically _could_ now, but they were so used to living with each other that they hadn't bothered to make another arrangement) while it was still empty, going straight to his room and grabbing a towel before getting into the shower.

He noticed as he undressed that his legs had gotten stubbly again, he hadn't shaved in awhile, hadn't even showered since that night on the bar (it may be unhygienic but he could barely drag himself out of bed) but he was too weary to do so now so he just turned the shower scalding and stepped in while it was still cold, hoping to shock himself out of this funk. It didn't work, in fact, all that happened was the water got warmer on his skin, reminding him of a cold night and warm hands surrounding him that he couldn't break away from...

_It's my fault, it's my fault, 'cause I put icing on top  
Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake  
That's my bad, that's my bad, no one told them not to grab  
Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake_

He didn't remember getting out, but he must've because he was now on the floor, the shower still on. He registered a sobbing, a few aborted screams, that must've come from himself. He felt phantom touches that he couldn't get away from; lips on his neck, a thigh between his, hands in his hair, teeth biting his torso, it was all too much. He barely heard the frantic knock, but had barely enough presence of mind to recognize it as help, and he let out another sob.

_Instead of making me feel bad for the body I've got  
Just teach him to keep it in his pants and tell him to stop_

Sakusa burst in the bathroom, taking in the sight before him with concern. Atsumu hadn't told him what happened, hadn't told anyone, but he could guess. Why else would the man come in the next morning, slightly limping but miserable with hickies dotting his neck and torso, startled by his own shadow and shying away from the touch he usually revelled in. He knew it wouldn't be long before it hit the blond, before he broke down, and he knew it was a necessary part of healing, but that didn't make it easier to witness.

He rushed back to grab a towel, as Atsumu was sitting on the one he had brought in and he doubted moving would be very helpful. He took the biggest and fluffiest they had, usually used when his germaphobia got the best of him and he had his _own_ shower breakdowns, and ran back to wrap it around Atsumu, giving soft reassurances the whole time.

"I'm gonna put this on you, okay? I won't even touch you, just through the towel, I promise, nod if that's okay? Good, good, thank you. You know it wasn't your fault? He was a dickbag and never should've done that, it's his fault and only his, it's okay," on and on at the shaking man until he was relatively calm. Once he was, he left without a word, closing the door and standing outside to make sure Atsumu wouldn't break again, only leaving once he heard footsteps approach it.

The blond came out in another hoodie and sweatpants, curling up on the couch like normal, but the shadows behind his eyes were just ever so lessened. Sakusa sighed, hoping the man would learn to take help better so he could recover from that, but for now he just focused on making dinner.

_It's my fault, it's my fault, 'cause I put icing on top  
Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake  
That's my bad, that's my bad, no one told them not to grab  
Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, Atsumu in this is an unreliable narrator, sexual assault is _never_ the fault of the victim. No matter what they were wearing, how they were acting, how much they drank, or anything else, it is only the fault of the perpetrator. Based loosely on my own sexual assault experience, though mine was also quite different, so please be kind!


	10. Youth - SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another songfic, this time for Youth by Daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Vomiting, talk of death  
> For a long time I've had the headcanon that Sakusa's germaphobe tendencies stem from him being chronically ill and immunocompromised, and while listening to this song a bit ago inspiration struck! I don't really have him fitting a certain illness here, just a set of symptoms really

_Shadows settle on the place, that you left  
Our minds are troubled by the emptiness  
Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time  
From the perfect start to the finish line_

In an alternate universe, maybe Sakusa would've been able to get on the Black Jackals team. He would be the ace, and his boyfriend of 4 years, Atsumu, would be his setter. It was what they were planning on, before his health took a turn.

He'd always had trouble with his lungs, and heart, and brain. It was a genetic illness, he was born with it and he'd die with it, he'd long accepted it. He'd also accepted, soon before graduating, that he wouldn't be able to carry on volleyball after high school. It was getting harder and harder to run for an entire game, to jump up over and over without getting dizzy, and he'd had to take more frequent breaks. He wasn't very close with his teammates, but he'd been dating Atsumu since second year and both of the twins were great supports, as well as his mother and older brother.

It was hard, he still cried about it some days, when the pain was bad and he couldn't catch his breath and he coughed until he vomited, right on their bed because he couldn't stand up without getting light headed, but it was the card he was dealt. He couldn't change it, and the bad days were far outnumbered by the good ones (he still was able to play small games with Atsumu, Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, and Kageyama, and nobody made a fuss when he could only play one game, but they didn't baby him either), and he could still thrive and have fun.

_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
The lovers that went wrong_

He decided he wanted to do online college. It was hard to find an accessible school, and honestly he'd always hated public school. So many germs, so many people that came sick (even just a cold, in him, could quickly become the flu and bronchitis), so many annoying assholes that insisted on talking to him for whatever reason. It also meant that he could travel with Atsumu for international games, instead of staying with someone else.

Even online schooling had problems though. He was majoring in sports medicine, something he'd always had quite an interest in, and as such got told a lot about exercising.

And also got _shamed_ for his lack of "proper" exercise.

"If you get less than an hour of exercise a day, you need to do more. No excuses. Exercise doesn't mean walking up the stairs once a day, it has to be something that makes you _sweat_ and tired. We did the form on how much exercise you did last week, and if you did less than 5 total hours of approved exercise, stay. Otherwise, you may go." Sakusa stayed, listening to the rambling of his teacher as she basically called him and the two other students lazy, sugar coating it as if they wouldn't get her true meaning. He bit his tongue so hard it nearly bled, because for him going up a few flights of stairs was hard exercise, just _waking up_ could make him sweat and vomit and faint on a bad day after however many hours of laying down to do nothing but sleep. He had been starting a new medication, and it was doing remarkably so far, but the only exercises that _counted_ were the ones on some sheet she gave (running/biking/swimming at least _ miles or for at least _ minutes, playing a sport for at least _ hours, etc) and the only one of those he could do on a regular basis was the last, and even then he only did 5 half hour games. He stretched as much as he could, regularly did yoga as it was the easiest way to keep himself in shape, but it was "cardio week" so that didn't count because they needed "variety in their exercise."

Atsumu had listened to him rant for an hour and a half that day, about how the teachers knew he couldn't do all that stuff and _still_ pulled the "no excuses" and "we can't give you special treatment" cards.

_We are the reckless  
We are the wild youth  
Chasing visions of our futures_

Often times, ready for a doctors appointments the hospital waiting room, he looked back and wished he had taken more advantage when he was younger. He'd always loved volleyball, hell he became the nations top ace through hard work more than skill, through the long hours he spent fucking around in the gym when he didn't want to let up for the day. He knew he spent almost too much time practicing in high school, but he couldn't help but think that he could've done more, taken advantage of it for longer.

_One day we'll reveal the truth  
That one will die before he gets there  
And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone  
We're setting fire to our insides for fun_

He was on an IV antibiotic for a month and couldn't go with Atsumu to his game, so he sat in his childhood home, migraine pounding at his head and nausea overriding any hunger, but he was used to it. It hurt like a bitch, no experience could take away the pain, but it wasn't shocking and he could ride it out easily. What he _couldn't_ ride out, were his feelings. He missed Atsumu, badly. He hadn't been on IVs without the constant support of his boyfriend since he was 15, and he terribly missed the corny jokes, gentle doting, and backrubs from the blond. He'd always had a bit of separation anxiety (his early school days were accompanied by lots of tears and tantrums at drop off), and he'd gotten so used to Atsumu's constant presence that the house (and his heart) felt empty without him, even with his mom and brother looking after him most of the time.

_Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home  
It was a flood that wrecked this  
And you caused it  
And you caused it  
And you caused it_

When Atsumu came back, he walked in to find his boyfriend getting in his mom's car to be brought to the hospital. It wasn't all that odd, and he noticed a text saying there would be a quick admission due to blood being coughed up (not very rare, for someone like Sakusa), but the man himself was in distress because of it. He hated the hospital, no matter how used to it he was, and he was, frankly, _terrified_ of going without Atsumu. He knew it would be just a day maximum, a quick appointment to make sure it was normal and didn't carry on too long, but he felt like everything was out of control and he needed some sense of normalcy.

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette  
A lifeless face that you'll soon forget  
My eyes are damp from the words you left  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest_

It was just a day later when Sakusa woke to his boyfriend hyperventilating and crying. He knew without words what had happened, sitting up and bringing the blond into a tight hug, laying his head on his chest so that Atsumu could hear his heartbeat.

Atsumu had his own fear of abandonment. For a long time, he really only had his twin, and even now it was mostly just the two of them that the setter could rely on consistently. He had never told his boyfriend what his nightmares were about, but Osamu had. He knew he dreamed of waking up and finding Sakusa dead, of Osamu leaving, of moving away again. He knew that they could leave Atsumu nonverbal and unable to function, and while he hated that he had to deal with this he also liked being able to help Atsumu for once, help the man who was there when he passed out and vomited and couldn't reach the bathroom in time among a coughing fit and everything else. It helped him with the insecurities calling him a burden.

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one  
'Cause most of us are bitter over someone  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them  
But I'm forever missing him_

They both knew that one day it wouldn't be a dream, not completely. They knew Sakusa's life expectancy was much lower than a healthy person, even as much as Atsumu tried to ignore it. 

_And you caused it_  
And you caused it  
And you caused it 

Those were the worst nightmares, the ones that could, and will, come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't a clue what this is I just wrote in my school google meets. Ahsfhajkgafdjak I'm really making these two (and Chrona, if you read my Soul Eater works) suffer today.


	11. You Have Worth - Tsukishima Kei Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overworking himself leads to scolding from his Dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Unhealthy coping mechanisms, overworking to the point of self harm, vomiting, mentioned neglect  
> My mom is, once again, being a bitch so I am, for the second time today, making an underrated blond suffer and having a father figure come help him. This time, Haikyuu edition!

_Sloppy_ , his brain said after his serve. _Weak, unfocused, off-center, the other team could receive that without effort_. Technically, his sloppiness could be attributed to the fact that this was his, forty-something? Fiftieth? Consecutive serve. He'd come to the gym once the two dumbasses had finally left, wanting to distract from his thoughts and self hatred.

He should've known it would follow him.

He'd worked on sets, dives, receives, and blocks already, at least a hundred times each, and he'd vomited twice from exertion. Not that he let that stop him, not in the slightest, he just rushed back from the bathroom and continued where he left off. He wasn't sure how long he'd been here, just that it was pitch black outside and that Akiteru had called (to which he just texted back "I'm still practicing, I'll text you on my way back," much to the older's disgruntlement. If he'd known just how hard Kei was working, he'd be there in a second to drag his ass home, but he thought it was just a few practice drills and then watching other games to check strategy).

Kei heard a ringing in his ears, black darkening the edges of his vision and bile starting to creep back up his throat, but he just ignored it until two voices called out at him, angry and concerned.

"TSUKISHIMA!"

~*~

"I can't believe I let you talk me into leaving the car here."

"A walk is good for us!"

"Koushi, I love you, but we're athletes. We don't exactly need extra exercise, especially not with Hinata and Kageyama on our team."

"Shut up Daichi, the walk made it romantic."

The taller hummed, "I suppose it did." He grinned and kissed his boyfriend, nipping at his lip and going to tangle his tongue with the grey-haired man's, when something caught his eye. He pulled back, snorting a bit when the other whined, before furrowing his eyebrows. "Why are the gym lights on?"

Suga turned around then to see the high windows illuminated next to them, tilting his head. "I dunno, Hinata texted me hours ago that he and Kageyama were on their way back so I told him to keep it unlocked, do you think they just forgot to turn off the light?" A brief flash of a volleyball proved that theory wrong, and the couple looked at each other before entering, seeing perhaps the last person they expected, face pale and sweaty, entire body hunched forward and bags heavy under his eyes. They didn't even think before yelling out, angry and concerned that he looked about ready to pass out, or puke, or both.

"TSUKISHIMA!"

~*~

As soon as he stopped moving, the adrenaline wore off and he felt saliva fill his mouth once again. He bolted to the locker room, team captains close behind him. Suga followed him to the toilets, where he once again vomited, the older man rubbing his back and bringing hair off his sweaty forehead, while Daichi went to get some water.

When Kei sat back on his feet, nausea finally passing, both his senpais were behind him. "Why are you still here, how long have you been here, what _happened_ , are you okay?" Suga quick fired questions at the younger.

Kei took a moment to process and answer the questions. "I've been here since Shrimpy and the King left, whenever that was. I must've worked a little too hard, it's whatever, I'm fine." He reached gratefully for the water bottle that his captain handed him, downing about half of it before he could think past his thirst (he hadn't drank anything since lunch that day, now that he thought about it, save for a sip from Tadashi's water bottle at practice).

"Bullshit." The harsh cuss from the usually well-mannered vice captain made Kei give him a confused look. "First of all, you didn't answer the first question. Second, Hinata and Kageyama left _5 hours ago_ , and you are _not_ okay. You're too sweaty, even for working _normally_ for five hours, you look exhausted, and this isn't the first time you've thrown up today, is it?" The silence answered for him, leading Daichi to take a sharp inhale of breath. "You're pale, dehydrated, and sick. Tsukishima you are not fine." Kei looked down in shame at the scolding, knowing his senpai was right and that he was being too reckless. A hand on his shoulder made him look up again, this time at his captain.

"What happened, Tsukishima? What's wrong?"

And so it all came tumbling out. All of the feelings he'd kept bottled up, how he felt bad because everyone else took volleyball so seriously and he _couldn't_ , how most times nowadays he felt so much it was like feeling nothing at all, how he's pretty sure he has a crush on Tadashi but he _can't_ because Tadashi likes Yachi and because Akiteru was already dating Tenma, he needed to be straight and date a girl so his parents could have grandchildren, but he doesn't know why they _want_ grandchildren because it's not like they pay him and his brother much attention anyways, and his mom seems to be putting up a constant cycle of "I'm-so-sorry-forgive-me-let's-fix-this" and "I'm-the-mom-you-have-to-do-what-I-say-any-of-your-ideas-are-stupid" and that she constantly lies and he doesn't know what to believe anymore, and he was never close to his dad but they seem to be drifting further and further apart and how he _hated_ himself, just wanted to be able to be a nice, understanding, caring person instead who he was now.

"Tsukishima, can you look at me?" Suga asked after sharing a look with Daichi.

Kei looked up at the grey-haired man, no longer trying to fruitlessly hide his tears and instead letting them fell.

"You are not any less than the rest of us because you have different priorities. You aren't a bad person for having a crush, no matter who it was, or for how long. Never, never, ever." With that, he turned, letting his boyfriend haul his kohai outside to the bench, calling Akiteru to take him home.

No one messed with his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugamama and Dadchi with possibly rushed ending but I'm literally fall asleep as I'm writing so *shrug*


	12. Numbers To People To Colors? - Kurasuno Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying leads to shenanigans and "secrets" about Tsukishima and Kageyama are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> I really like the idea that Kageyama has synesthesia and associates numbers with his teammates/opponents. Tsukishima is based off me, where I associate people with colors, in anime it's often (but not always) their hair colors! For example, Yamaguchi is a dark green, but Tsukishima is a pale green.
> 
> Chat Names:
> 
> Kiyoko Shimizu - Queen  
> Hitoka Yachi - Princess  
> Daichi Sawamura - D(e)adchi  
> Koushi Sugawara - Sugamama  
> Asahi Azumane - Tol n Sweet  
> Yuu Nishinoya - Smol n Sour  
> Ryunosuke Tanaka - HottieBaldie  
> Chikara Ennoshita - E.NoShit  
> Hisashi Kinoshita - Kin.NoShit  
> Kazuhito Narita - Cryptid  
> Tobio Kageyama - Milkman  
> Shouyou Hinata - Tangerine  
> Kei Tsukishima - Mesosaur (it's a dinosaur that lived in the ocean, a salty dino)  
> Tadashi Yamaguchi - Somft

Smol n Sour: yo guys, were studying with hinata kageyama and tsukishima right

D(e)adchi: I'd hope so, otherwise you'll fail your test

Smol n Sour: first of all, rude

Smol n Sour: ANYGAYS

Tol n Sweet: don't you mean anyways?

Smol n Sour: no

E.NoShit: Oh

_**Tol n Sweet** has gone offline_

Smol n Sour: ANYGAYS tanaka was trynna test kageyama by randomly yelling out questions for him to answer

HottieBaldie: so I said "what's the square root of 81 minus 2 cubed" and he answered "oikawa"?????

Smol n Sour: and then tsukishima just looked at him and said "teal?"

Kin.NoShit: What? How does that correlate at all?

Mesosaur: Ugh @somft you explain I don't want to deal with these dumbasses longer than I have to

Somft: ????

Somft: oh!

Somft: Tsukki has synesthesia, in this case when he sees people he associates them with colors, for example Hinata is orange but Kageyama is, navy blue right?

Mesosaur: Yeah

Milkman: same

Tangerine: except instead of colors he associates numbers with people!!! usually based on jersey number, which is why oikawa is 1!!!

D(e)adchi: Wouldn't I be 1 then?

Milkman: as much as I hate it, Oikawa was my teammate first. youre the second 1, so youre 12. i dunno why, thats just how it works

Tangerine: its kina weird, like noya-senpai is 24 because iwaizumi is 4 but tanaka-senpai is 5, not onion head!

Cryptid: Is it with all people? what would you do with like, kiyoko and yachi then?

Mesosaur: Has this just become an interrogation now

Milkman: not everyone, just people i talk to a lot. kiyoko is 0, yachi is 24, idk why

Princess: Are any people the same color, Tsukishima?

Mesosaur: You're joining the interrogation too?

Mesosaur: Nobody's the exact same color. Tanaka and Suga are both grey, but Suga's is lighter and Tanaka's has more of a brown hue to it, for example.

Mesosaur: They can change too. The King used to be a deep red, which is why I called him King, it changed to navy blue after our first real match against Aoba Johsai.

Milkman: why do you still call me king then?

Mesosaur: To piss you off.

Milkman: fuck you

Mesosaur: No thanks.

Sugamama: OKAY THEN thank you for sharing this with us, _however don't you kids have class_?

HottieBaldie: oop-

Smol n Sour: gotta blast

_**HottieBaldie** and **Smol n Sour** have gone offline_

Tangerine: funny story...

_**Tangerine** has gone offline_

Milkman: and what if i skip?

Sugamama: :)

_**Milkman** has gone offline_

Kin.NoShit: That wasn't even toward me and I feel threatened

Cryptid: same

Queen: class time children

_**Kin.NoShit** and **Cryptid** have gone offline_

E.NoShit: You're only a year older than us???

Queen: :)

E.NoShit: YES MA'AM

_**E.NoShit** has gone offline_

Mesosaur: sigh

D(e)adchi: What was that Young Man?

Mesosaur: SIGH

Somft: kei

_**Mesosaur** has gone offline_

_**Somft** has gone offline_

Sugamama: whipped

_**Mesosaur** has come online_

Mesosaur: I heard someone talking shit

_**Sugamama** and **D(e)adchi** have gone offline_

_**Mesosaur** has gone offline_

Queen: Sigh

Princess: We still on for tonight?

Queen: Of course!

_**Queen** and **Princess** have gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what this is I just wanted Tsukki and Kags with synesthesia and it ended up a chatfic with some Kiyoyachi.


	13. Vlogmas - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcription of one of Oikawa Tooru's Youtube vlogs for vlogmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> YoutuberOikawaYoutuberOikawaYoutuberOikawaYou-  
> This is inspired loosely by Jessica Kellgren-Fozard, who has a Youtube channel mostly about being a disabled lesbian, and her content is great! The story itself, though, is inspired by my day so far...

The video opened to show a few clips, mainly of a brunet man smiling and another dark haired man looking exasperated (but also smiling and, when he wasn't rolling his eyes, looking lovingly at the other) cuddled up to each other or kissing, interspersed along with images of a decorated christmas tree, a clear jar of cookies, and a hand (likely belonging to the brunet, considering how pale it was) opening an advent calendar to reveal a present-shaped chocolate (which he then ate half of, giving the other half to the darker man without breaking it off, leading him to end up kissing the paler to get his half). The montage faded out to show the same brunet, now sitting in bed in a vintage looking dress under a sweatshirt that looked suspiciously like the one the dark haired man wore in a few of the pictures.

"Hello lovelies!" The brunet beamed, waving to the camera and leaning forward a bit from where he rested against the headboard. "Welcome back to vlogmas! This video's a bit different because, as you can see," he patted his bed, "I'm not having the best day."

"I woke up this morning like normal, and then it's quite a bit of a blur so Iwa-chan," he waved to someone off camera, assumedly near the doorway, "will tell you guys what happened."

"Tooru's a dumbass, that's what happened," a lower, slightly gravelly voice said as the dark-haired man from the intro came on screen, wearing a hoodie and jeans as he sat next to the brunet, somewhat gingerly.

"Hajimeeeeeee!" Tooru whined. "It wasn't even my fault!"

"You decided to stay standing up instead of asking for help."

Tooru pouted because, well, Hajime wasn't _wrong_ , but he still didn't like it. "You engaged this 'dumbass,' so hah." He stuck his tongue out childishly, before turning back to the camera.

"I did, didn't I." Hajime now had a soft smile on his face, kissing his fiance on the temple (who giggled a bit) before going on with the story. "I woke up as Tooru got out of bed, did't think much of it until I heard a thud from the bathroom. He didn't call out, wasn't taking a shower, and there are plenty of places to sit in the bathroom so obviously I was worried."

"Good news, I'm fine, my low blood pressure just decided to be extra rude but I'm resting and I've drank lots of water!"

"Wanna tell them the bad news, love?"

Tooru looked sheepish. "Well, for one, I have a headache now, we don't _think_ I hit my head but it's not like the normal ones I get, I don't have a concussion at least."

"And?"

"And... somewhere between sitting on the counter to wash my hands and waking up on the floor, I must've hit my bad knee or something. I haven't been able to get up much all day, even when I could _mostly_ stand up without getting dizzy. It was only a couple hours ago, it's, what, noon?" He looked at his fiance, who checked his phone and nodded. "So it's hardly weird that I'm still dizzy, and I don't think my knee is swelling up so I probably didn't mess it up that bad."

"Anyways, there isn't much of a video today since _that_ whole mess happened, I don't think you guys wanna watch me lay in bed, watching k-dramas and bugging my fiance, so this might be the end of the video? Might not, who knows."

The video cut out and came back on in a different location, the brunet was once again alone but now on a couch, and the natural light that was coming in earlier was no longer there. "I talked Iwa-chan into helping me get to the living room, since I was getting bored but my knee's swelled a bit so I can't walk very well on my own. He's over there making dinner," the camera turned and zoomed in to where Hajime was working in the kitchen, who looked up at Tooru's words and waved slightly before turning back to the pan. "I closed it out earlier but I wanted to give you guys an update on how I was doing, plus the traffic outside picked up so it wasn't a very good outro anyways. Goodbye lovelies, thank you for watching, happy vlogmas!"

The video went to the end title screen, the couple standing in front of a snowy mountain as Tooru showed off his ring, from the day he was proposed to less than a month ago. There was more time than the end screen usually lasted, though, and it cut away once again to show a scene from earlier, Tooru and Hajime still on the bed.

"The Grand King, captain of the Seijo Volleyball Club, 3rd best high school setter in the nation, taken down by his own stupidity and a trip to the bathroom. I hope Tobio watches this so he can see you now."

"Mean Iwa-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I woke up this morning and then woke up again 10 minutes later on the floor of my bathroom. I have genetic hypotension so it's not exactly weird, but I did fuck up my ankle (probably on the way off the counter) which is one of my weakest points, even in comparison to normal people. After like 2 glasses of water I could get up mostly fine again but my leg hurts worse than earlier which is quite rude if you ask me.


	14. We're A Pack - Familial Nekoma VBC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a major disappointment, the entire Nekoma volleyball team nests together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> Kenma's my biggest comfort character right now and for some reason my brain latched onto soft omegaverse again so I'm writing oneshots to stop feeling so sad.

The second that the Nekoma Volleyball Club stepped into the house, their head omega swept most of them away to comfort his pups.

They had just lost a massive opportunity that they'd been looking forward to all year, and while only the third years knew exactly why (and Kenma, Kuroo told Kenma everything), they knew it was stupid and left even their normally neutral setter with a heavy frown. Yaku and Kuroo seemed the most upset, likely because they were the heads of the pack and hated anything that upset the rest, so the former tugged all of the omegas and betas further into his house to his room (they'd agreed to go to his house this time) to gather blankets and pillows. 

Yaku, Fukunaga, Inuoka, even Kenma gave into their instincts and moved everything into a nest, while Nobuyuki and Shibayama, being betas, brought requested materials, well versed in their team mom's preferences (including grabbing hoodies from Lev, Kuroo, Yamamoto, Tamahiko, and the vice captain shedding his own for his boyfriend). Yaku brought them all into the nest they made, first years in the center since they were the most recently presented and therefore more emotional due to all of the pheromones that had swarmed through the last hour. The second and third years piled around them, though they were ready to move once everyone else came. Nobuyuki, the only to have his partner in the nest already, pulled Fukunaga to his chest as the second year let out a deep sigh of contentment.

Meanwhile, the alphas were also giving into the protective instincts and gathering snacks (nobody had eaten since before practice since so much had gone on), making their way to the hallway where everyone rested. Setting the impromptu charcuterie board (aka crackers, chips, cheesesticks, slim jims, and jerky) on a small table, Lev stretched out behind the head omega, petting his hair to get him to stop fussing over his pups as much (which he only did once he thoroughly scented Inuoka, who seemed the most upset despite not knowing what happened for the company to cancel, and Kenma, who _did_ know what happened and was probably the most pissed off about it), tangling their legs together and revelling in the softness of the blanket they were laying on. Tamahiko curled around his lightly crying boyfriend, swiping his tears away before looking behind him and rolling his eyes. Before Inuoka could ask why, Yamamoto lied on top of them until he had sufficiently widened the crack between his boyfriends until he could fall through. He tugged the first year to his chest as the other alpha reached over his shoulder to run his fingers through brown locks, laying his cheek on the taller's shoulder so he could smile in reassurance at them both. Finally, after looking for the blond locks from where his boyfriend had inevitably buried into the other omegas, Kuroo went to spoon Kenma, who angrily began muttering as the taller hushed him and whispered back calmly to his mate (yes, they had exchanged mating marks by Kenma's second year of high school. It was stupid, and they knew they'd never hear the end of it, but they didn't regret it for a second). The pack heads both sent out calming pheromones, as Lev finally asked the question weighing on all of the younger pack member's minds.

"Why did they cancel the deal?"

"Something stupid," and "they're bigots" came out of Yaku and Kuroo's mouths simultaneously, leading the omega to glare at the alpha's choice of words, who simply shrugged and smiled as his boyfriend snorted.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't a big deal and you don't have to worry about it," the setter spoke up, surprising a few of the younger's who hadn't seen his protective side yet (if it weren't for the fact that he didn't trust himself with other's well-being, was too insecure despite Kuro's constant affirmations) there might have been competition in figuring out who worked best as head omega. Alas, he might as well have been Yaku's second in command, which was only further proven when he pulled out his switch and handed it to Inuoka first.

And when the elder Yaku's came home to see their son, future son-in-law, and the rest of their son's pack in a nest in the living room, laying on and over each other to watch whoever was playing Mario Kart that round? Well, they just smiled and moved on, happy that everyone was having a good time. Well, once they got a few pictures first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this very self indulgent? Very short? Did I pull most of these ships out of my ass just to add more fluff? All yes. Do I care enough to try to give it an actual plot or something? Absolutely not.


	15. Soft - Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kenma is trying to decide how to give his husband some important news, his body decides for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> Pure, self indulgent, comfort no hurt a/b/o fluff that popped into my head

Tetsurou woke up to his alarm and silenced it before it could disturb his husband. He sat in bed for a minute longer, admiring the black and blond hair that sat like a halo around his head, peaceful face one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. They'd been married for nearly 2 years now, and he never failed to realize how gorgeous Kenma Kuroo was. However, he really _did_ need to get up and go to work, despite wanting to stay and care for Kenma, who hadn't been feeling well lately. He got up and pecked his husband on the forehead before getting ready.

Kenma woke around half an hour after Kuroo left, and the first thing he noticed was that his heat had started. The _second_ thing he noticed was that this wasn't a normal heat, and he couldn't stop a smile from splaying across his face as he lifted his arm to lift his hoodie and lay across his slightly swollen stomach.

It had been a few weeks now since he learned that he was pregnant, and the decision on how to tell Tetsurou was now solved by nature, much to his delight.

Despite not having the normal horniness that accompanied normal heats, the neediness was still there and he found himself going to the closet to grab his husband's biggest and softest clothes, as well as some blankets that were stored there for guests or when it got really cold at night. Tetsurou only had a half day at work that day, so he settled in his nest with his psp until his alpha could come home.

When Tetsurou came through the door, the the scent of his omega hit him and he immediately made the connection that he was in heat. There was something different, but not unpleasant, about the scent but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something else took priority and that was the fact that Kenma was nowhere to be seen. Usually when he was in heat, Kenma sat in the living room, usually in one of his husband's shirts and nothing else, ready to pounce as soon as he stepped over the threshold. _He might still be asleep_ , Tetsurou reasoned, so he moved to the bedroom.

When he opened the door, however, he made the connection almost immediately and stood stalk still as his omega sat up from his nest on their bed. The faux-blond knew the second he saw his alphas face that he figured it out, so he simply smiled while he waited for his blue screened Kuro to reboot.

The nausea, the odd appetite, the scent change, and this was a _soft heat_.

"Kitten," he whispered, and Kenma simply beamed at him as he strode over and sat on the edge of the bed, laying a hand on the omega's knee, "are you... pregnant?"

The nod made him eye his husband's stomach with wonder, adoration and love flowing through him as he pulled Kenma into a searing kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, breathless.

"I love you too, Tetsu," the smaller giggled.

"And, I love _you_." He set his large hand on his lover's abdomen, eyes misting up from happiness as the omega pulled him down to cuddle.

~*~

Tetsurou knew the second his husband woke, because he let out a long whine of discomfort. "Morning love," he chuckled, and the omega just burrowed deep into the taller's side. Well, attempted to, it was hard with an extremely swollen belly in the way. 

"'m in heat," the blond spat, like one would talk about a spider they found in their kitchen.

"Want some help nesting?" As his due date was approaching, Kenma found a harder and harder time getting out of bed, and since he had the day off Tetsurou would help his grumpy, very pregnant omega. The smaller nodded, letting go of his husband just enough that he could wriggle out and go to the closet to grab Kenma's usual nesting supplies.

They spent the day watching TV, Tetsurou sitting against the headboard with his husband in his lap, arms around the omega's waist and hands lying palm up on his thighs, rubbing small circles into the round stomach with his thumb. He jumped a little bit when a bump was felt against his palm, and he looked at Kenma, who simply smiled at him as he rested his own hand across the top of his belly. The alpha felt another kick against his hand, and began moving them all over to experience as many as he could. It felt good to Kenma, both his husband being so enamoured with their pup as well as the sensation of his hands running all over the protruding abdomen, so he leaned further into his alpha's chest and began purring.

Moments like these were always his favorite, and neither of them could wait until there was another member of the family to experience it with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft heat - the heat an omega experiences for the first few years after presenting, usually turning into a "normal" heat around age 16. Also occurs in pregnant omegas until 6 months postpartum. I found the idea from an anon ask on tumblr, but I don't know if they came up with the idea.


	16. Boyfriend Tag - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru finally talks Hajime into one of his most highly requested videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mention of low self worth, sex  
> Youtuber Oikawa is back! I just love the premise so much you don't even knowfhdsjahljdkahg this is just what I want (need) my future relationship to be like. I used a website for the questions so I made up quite a few of the answers.

As the video started, a montage of pictures came across the screen while Battle Scars by Paradise Fears played in the background. The pictures included a brunet and a black haired man going on a walk, swinging their hands between them; the brunet flashing the camera a peace sign while he sat in a wheelchair being pushed by the other; the ravenette holding the camera above him as he laid on the floor with the other laying his head on his chest, giving a weak smile while the ravenette appeared to be comforting him; the two sitting in a hospital waiting room as the brunet stared at the camera unamused with an ice pack and white brace over his right knee, the ravenette looking to be holding back laughter; and lastly, the ravenette kneeling in the snow with a mountain rising in the background as the brunet cried, both wearing enormous smiles.

The montage ended and the music faded out, turning to the pair sitting on a sofa in their living room. "Hello lovelies!" The brunet exclaimed. "I've _finally_ talked Hajime into doing the highly-requested boyfriend tag!"

"Tooru, we aren't even boyfriends anymore," Hajime snorted, giving his partner an exasperated look.

"Well, if you would've agreed to it _before_ we got engaged,-"

Colored bars took over the screen as a beep played, cutting back in to the two playfully glaring and trying not to smile (Tooru didn't succeed in the slightest) before leaning in and sharing a quick kiss, turning back to the camera. " _Anyways_ , we have questions loaded up here so we'll go back and forth answering. First question, where did we meet?" He turned expectantly to Hajime.

"Nobody really knows, it was so long ago. According to our parents, we both disappeared while playing at the neighborhood park and they found us shoved into a tunnel together." He took the phone for the next question, snorting a bit. "We're going out to eat, where are we going?"

"Well, if we went where you wanted to, we'd go to that one tofu place up the street."

"But we almost never go where I want to, wanna tell them why that is Tooru?"

The brunet pouted, turning toward his fiance with wide eyes. "Because I'm pretty and you're so whipped for me that you take me wherever I want to go?"

"Nice try. It's because he'll whine all the way if he doesn't get a say where we're going, and usually he ends up dragging us wherever he wants anyways. Next?" Hajime chuckled when he saw his fiance, still pouting with his arms crossed and turned away from him and the camera. He kissed the slightly shorter on the shoulder that was bare due to the dress Tooru'd chosen for the day. When the brunet turned with a betrayed look, he kissed his cheek again and then his lips, handing him the phone. Tooru huffed with a smile, reading the next question.

"What's one food I don't like?"

"Hm, I'd say the main one is mochi, unless it's ice cream mochi you don't really like it."

"Yeah, the texture's too weird. Does that really count though? I mean, the main reason I don't eat it is because I have some sort of intolerance to the dough, probably the rice flour. Makes my stomach hurt."

"You eat the ice cream ones though, which has the same dough."

"True, I guess. Hand me the phone." Tooru slung his leg over Hajime's lap as he took the phone, the taller holding onto his knee to make sure he didn't slide off.

"How many siblings do I have?"

"Easy, one older sister, Hana, and a brother-in-law. She hasn't been in the videos, has she?"

"No, but Takeru has! If you watch the ones with my nephew, Hana is his mom. Also, soon it'll be three brothers in law~" Tooru grinned smugly, in referral to Hajime's two brothers. The ravenette blushed, snatching the phone as his fiance grinned.

"Am I a morning person or a night person?"

"Are you even a person?" Tooru grinned, sticking out his tongue as he received the stink eye. "In all seriosity-"

"Do you mean seriousness?" He snorted as the brunet processed his words, receiving a shove to the shoulder.

"You're a morning person. You always get up first and make me breakfast like the secret romantic you are~" Tooru giggled as his phone was thrown at him, catching it thanks to years of volleyball reflexes.

"Do we have a song? What is it?" His smile became more loving instead of teasing, especially when Hajime leaned in and kissed his nose before answering.

"La Da Dee by Cody Simpson. It played at our first school dance before we were dating, and I played it when I proposed."

"He used to sing it to me too, when my knee flared up and I was stuck on bedrest! He even learned to dance while holding me up, so we could dance together without putting strain on my injury!" The brunet beamed, handing over the phone slowly so it couldn't be thrown at him again.

"What's my nickname?"

"Iwa-chan! Has been since we were kids! My turn!"

"What's my weirdest habit?" He asked bashfully as Hajime grinned at him.

"I don't know if I'd say 'weirdest' but you like to pop in while my team's at practice for the smallest things-"

"Don't you want to show off your beautiful fiance?!"

"-and sometimes you bring the kids you train with you. The teams love it though."

"Aw, you chose a sweet one-"

"You also collect those weird squishy alien things in those quarter machines."

"Damnit Hajime!"

"My turn. What do you think I'm great at?" He looked genuinely interested as the other beamed.

"Oh, easy! You're great at volleyball, being the ace and training others! Like that one time, when-"

He was cut off by the "two hours later" screen from Spongebob, and when it came back Hajime was releasing him from a kiss.

"Thanks, but we have more questions to get to." He said softly, pink tinging his cheeks. Tooru beamed, turning to the next question.

"When was the first time you said 'I love you' to me?" His grin softened, looking at his fiance as if he couldn't recite that moment second by second.

"It was a bittersweet moment, wasn't it?" Hajime asked, rubbing and then kissing Tooru's right knee that was across his lap as the man himself leaned onto his shoulder. "It was our second year of high school, not too long after we started dating. 2 weeks?"

"3."

"3 weeks, which sounds early but keep in mind we've known each other forever. Anyways, it was when Tooru messed up, like _really_ messed up, his knee for the first time. He landed funny during a game, and I ended up riding to the hospital with him."

"I think Coach could see you on the verge of panic."

"Probably. Anyways, he'd been told he'd have to take the rest of the season off, and get surgery, and that it would take a long time to fully heal-"

"Apparently 'a long time' means never."

"And whose fault is that?" He grinned sheepishly, giving Hajime a kiss on the forehead and signalling him to move on. "Anyways, his mom had stepped out of the room to do some paperwork, and his sister wasn't in town so it was just us to. He was crying, I was sitting next to his bed and holding his hand. He turned to me and said something, it's personal so I won't repeat it-"

"You can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Tooru replied, nuzzling further into his fiance's shoulder.

"Well, he asked me if he was still worthy."

"If you've seen videos talking about my high school life, I had a _lot_ of self esteem issues. Still do, but at the time I thought I was only valuable because of my volleyball skills, since I couldn't play for awhile I thought..." he trailed off, and Hajime kissed his temple before continuing.

"Anyways, I told him 'you're always worthy, no matter how good you are at anything. You're worthy, Oikawa Tooru, and I love you.' And I mean those words to this day." They smiled at each other, the shorter wiping tears away as he let out a soft laugh.

"Okay, onto the less heavy stuff, what's my eye color?!" He closed his eyes, to which Hajime just snorted and replied without a second thought.

"Brown, now gimme the phone." He scrolled a bit. "Skipping the 'who's my best friend,' since we're each other's best friend. Here we go, I hate the phrasing but, I'm Netflix and Chilling, what snack food am I having?"

"My as-"

"Oikawa Tooru!"

He giggled at his fiance's shyness, grabbing his phone back as he answered truthfully (not that the first answer was a lie), "Cheetos, the big puffy ones. Where was I born?"

"Miyagi, Japan."

"Yup, we moved to California for college, I get that question a lot, since we have an accent. Here, what's your question?"

"If I was any one animal, what animal would I be?"

"Porcupine, because of your hair and spiky personality!"

"Least I don't have a shitty personality."

"Mean Iwa-chan! Fine, you bake a cake for my birthday, what kind of cake is it?"

"None, you only really like ice cream cake or the Pillsbury shit, and only if you make it. If I bake anything, it's oatmeal chocolate chip cookies." He ruffled his fiance's hair, taking the phone for the next question. "What could I spend hours doing?"

"Kissing me~"

Hajime looked directly at the camera, setting the phone in his fiance's hand. "Sleeping."

"Mean Iwa-Chan! What's your favorite thing about me?"

He looked the brunet up and down, huffing and pressing a kiss to the top of his head before answering. "Your determination, even if it gets you in trouble sometimes."

"Not my ass?" Tooru joked.

"What ass?"

"Hajimeeeeee!" He pouted, jumping a little when said man reached back to squeeze said body part, giggling as the ravenette read the website. "Last question, if we could have an ultimate date, what would it be?"

"Hmm, drive in movie to see Godzilla vs. Mothra, with loads of blankets and snacks and drinks, and making use of the lube in the glove compartment-" He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth, which he licked but to no avail.

"Alright, that was the last question, bye guys, I'll probably be dragged into the next video so see you soon."

"Bye lovelies!"

The end screen was a picture of a teenage Tooru, a bowl of spaghetti upturned on his head that was likely thrown by the toddler next to him in a highchair and Hajime was bent in half from laughing so hard, some sort of orchestra music playing and links to other videos of Tooru scattered across.

The picture cut out to a black screen holding one line of text.

"Whiny 'Iwa-Chan/Hajime' Counter: 4 (New Record)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these things, like the mochi, are just things that happen to me and others were ideas that popped into my head. IwaOi is _that_ couple and no one can tell me otherwise.


	17. Slime Tutorial Bootleg (that's a joke YT pls give me money) - KuroTsukkiKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a YouTuber AU! And _you_ get a YouTuber AU! _Everyone_ gets a YouTuber AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> Back at it with another youtube au but this time it's Kenma!

The video opens without an intro, true to the usual style of this channel, and reveals three men in a rather nice kitchen, standing at the island. The one on the right is tall with spiky black hair and a shit eating grin, on the left is an even taller blond with glasses who looks apathetic, and in the middle is the shortest with two-toned hair, looking even more apathetic if that was possible. 

The one resembling pudding, the owner of the channel, spoke first; his voice was monotone but rather than being boring it was rather soothing. "Hey guys, it's Kodzuken here and this week we're going to be making slime. Actual slime, I don't have the money to go to a musical-"

"You're the most subscribed YouTuber in Japan," the blond butted in. "Plus you own a company, Tetsurou is co-president of that company, and I'm a professional athlete. No one buys that for a second."

"...I'm too lazy to get us all tickets to see a show in the States," the first relented, "at least for now. This has been requested a lot, and so has more videos with Kuro and Kei, so here's what happens when you try to get two easily distracted autistics and someone with ADHD to make slime without supervision."

"Place your bets now for who's gonna eat something inedible first, and what's it gonna be!" The third piped up, earning a glare from his boyfriends. "You can't even be mad, it happens every time!" The two were still glaring, and the video cut out just as Tetsurou looked ready to fear for his life.

It cut back in to the three with a bunch of materials in front of them. "If you want to know how to make slime, click another video we don't even know what we're doing." Kenma said, earning a snort from Tetsurou.

"This is about to go to shit," Kei muttered.

"We have a bunch of stuff here, including glue, whatever the fuck borax is, shaving cream, dye, and uh..." Tetsurou trailed off, physically grasping his hands as if he could snatch the words from the air. "This is, um, what's this called again?" His boyfriends just gave him a look that they didn't know either, the camera zooming in on the ravenette's squinty-confused face, Kenma's scrunchy-thinking face, and Kei's lip-bitey I-want-to-laugh-but-I-don't-know-the-answer-either face.

The video turned to a clip, obviously taken much later considering the sticky slime all over the three's hands and the table, to Tetsurou shouting "PALLETS!" Then turning back to where it left off.

"Let's start then, I guess," Kenma huffed slightly out of frustration, "this is gonna be a hot fucking mess."

The next few minutes were sped up, showing how they haphazardly threw ingredients in a bowl, voices squeaky due to the speed but intelligible sometimes. A few parts were slowed down back to normal speed (and sometimes replayed slower, for dramatic effect), such as when Kei's glasses fell into his mint green, still very sticky slime ("at least you used contact solution as activator?" "Shut the fuck up you fucking hyena") or when Kenma's tics got the better of him and he slammed his hand into a mountain of unmixed glue and shaving cream with a loud "SQUISH!" (after which he let out a deep sigh, stared right into the camera which had zoomed in on his face, and said "I squished it" with a voice so disappointed his boyfriends couldn't help but laugh), or when the cat jumped onto the table and nearly stuck her paws into Tetsurou's bowl of blood red slime before he caught her. Even with the higher speed you could see them steadily become covered in slime, hair dipping into it, and various mixtures falling onto the table and floor.

As for the earlier bet, Kuroo was, in fact, the first one to eat something (highly surprising, considering while they weren't big eaters both of his boyfriends had forms of pica), albeit on accident. He went to chew his nails at some point, only to realize belatedly that his hands were coated in glue and he ingested it in surprise. It didn't take long, though, for him to catch Kenma pouring a drop of food coloring into his mouth, or Kei licking shaving cream off his fingers ("people ask why we buy the more expensive, non-toxic shit when we don't have kids. This. This is why").

After 5 minutes of the sped up slime making, they resumed in normal speed to do an outro.

"Jesus fuck that was messy," the ravenette chuckled, still holding the cat away from his normal ("boring") slime, boyfriends entranced and consistently playing with their own (mint green with pallets for Kei, and pale pink fluffy slime for Kenma) still.

"I told you, when you wanted to do this, that it'd be messy. And what did you say Kuro?"

"...that it wouldn't be that bad."

"It's like you forgot who we are, Tetsurou," Kei smirked.

"Ah right, I forgot I need to check and make sure none of my boyfriends are eating shaving cream."

"You ate glue first!"

"On accident!"

"ALRIGHT that's all for today," Kenma butts in, mouth bright red from the earlier ingestion of food coloring, "thanks for watching this shitshow, I'll see you Thursday for my normal stream."

"Bye Kenma's subscribers!" Kuroo shouted, waving, as Kei waved slightly.

There was three seconds of black screen, before it went back to the clip immediately after Kenma had tried the red dye, now at normal speed so his words could be understood. "Huh, tastes like eggs."

"What the fuck babe."

There was another cut, and it showed the three looking at their kitchen sink in disbelief, the stainless steel streaked with various colors and spots of glue, shaving cream, contact solution, borax, and other chemicals.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk" was the last word of the video, courtesy of Kodzuken himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hesitant to say I have pica just because I'm not sure if what I do actually fits the definition or not, but I do impulsively chew on/eat things. Especially that cardboard shit that like clothes tags are made of, thin plastic, vinegar, shit like that. Food dye does, in fact, taste vaguely of eggs, even when you've never used it for eggs. I know, I've tried it.


	18. Which One Is REALLY The Cheerleader? - BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could Akaashi be doing if he didn't join volleyball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> Akaashi is so fucking pretty ajkf;jdaklhgaj how! Can! Someone! Look! So! Gorgeous! And I keep seeing pictures of him in a cheerleading uniform so come get y'all juice.

Keiji drifted back into consciousness, feeling a comfortable mass below where he lied on his stomach, as well as a weight laying across his back. He didn't open his eyes, but reached one arm upward until it hit familiar soft hair that he didn't need to see to know it was two toned in contrasting colors. He nuzzled his face slightly into the toned chest, inhaling the familiar scent of his boyfriend, when he was interrupted by a slight difference in rhythm. Nothing he could've noticed had he not been lying there, indicating the owl-like man below him had woken up. He propped his head on his fist, gazing up with barely-open eyes to the amused face below him.

"M'ng," he mumbled, prompting a chuckle from Koutarou.

"C'mon, we're going out with a couple other teams today, remember?"

A few of the volleyball teams ended up getting added to the same chat, and some of the closer ones decided they would hang out together that day. Only a few (Nekoma's captain and setter, plus maybe a few others, a few from Kurasuno, Aoba Johsai's captain and co-captain, and a couple more scattered about that wanted to come) were coming, and originally it was just volleyball players, but one of Kurasuno's managers invited her girlfriend and Koutarou took the opportunity to invite Keiji.

While he'd played a bit of volleyball in junior high, Keiji was always more intrigued by cheerleading. He was co-captain of the Fukurodani cheerleading team despite only being a second year, and was well known for his flexibility, agility, and strength. Being the only boy on the team, he was often with the volleyball players in the locker rooms and such, which was how he met Bokuto. The two hit it off right away, and everyone thought they were dating before they actually were (which lead to a slip-up and brought Koutarou to _actually_ ask him out). As such, at most things that the volleyball players did out of school, he ended up tagging along.

"Ugh, too e'rly." He rolled off his boyfriend and into the space next to him, curling further into the blankets in a nonverbal protest against leaving the bed.

"It's not, you're just not a morning person love. Now, up and at 'em!" Just as he moved to strip off the blankets, Keiji shot out a well-placed leg and kicked him off the bed.

"Really? We're doing _this_?" The voice from the floor lead him to let out an obviously fake snore at his boyfriend.

"Aghashiiiiiiii!"

~*~

One of the reasons Keiji didn't start cheerleading in junior high was the fear of becoming a stereotype. He was gay and preferred to look feminine, if he became a cheerleader? He didn't want to be the one people pointed at when a young boy said they wanted to be a cheerleader, "no, look at him, you don't want to be like him." After an incident with his younger sister and some assholes at her school, though, he gave up on trying to please others. He walked out of the house that day in tennis shoes, leggings, a miniskirt, a tank top, and Bokuto's letterman jacket without giving a single fuck, not when the little boy on the train pointed out his sharp winged eyeliner ("Is that a girl? Looks like a boy to me, but he's wearing a skirt and makeup!") or when the old woman began whispering to her companion about his glossy tinted lip gloss.

When they got to the front of the park the group had agreed to meet at, only two others were there. Kuroo and Bokuto were good friends, and soon he and Kenma had grown to be as well. Both having a secretly-soft-jock-boyfriend, thriving in effeminate aesthetics, and being good at strategy and analysis, it was pretty much impossible for them to _not_ get along.

Next came the twins from Inarizaki High, having set out early to get to Tokyo in time (they had some family event or something, Keiji couldn't remember, so they'd decided to tag along), then Seijou's captains drove up, bickering like always. The tall aspiring ace from Nekoma was next, immediately getting scolded by Kenma for arriving so late when they lived so close. The blond fuckboy from Johzenji strutted overzealously, the grin on his face making it difficult to tell whether it was meant to look overly cocky or if he was just _like that_. Kurasuno all came as a group, captains corralling the freak-quick duo, who were bickering, while their libero laughed along to something the ace said. The black haired manager and her girlfriend were walking arm and arm, and the blond manager was shyly next to her fellow first years.

The afternoon was filled with stories, games, jokes, and general good spirits, until night fell and only the Tokyo teams (and the Miyas) were still there.

"Hey, Akaashi was it? C'mon, do a dare with us!"

"Just because Koutarou is moronic enough to partake in these dangerous activities, doesn't mean I am. I'm perfectly content over here with Kenma."

"Oh please, I bet if owl boy here flashed his puppy eyes you'd do whatever he said, you must be wrapped around his finger." The other twin, with dyed blond hair, siad.

"Actually, Brokuto is wrapped around _Keiji's_ finger. He's whipped," Kuroo piped up, earning a mock betrayed look from the man in question.

"Just one, Akaashi, and we'll leave you alone."

He finally relented, not wanting to deal with their whining all night. "Fine, one dare. Shoot."

"I dare you..." that smirk, he already knew he was fucked just from that shit eating grin, "to fill a water bottle with lake water and drink it!"

He winced a bit, but rolled his eyes, that was much tamer than he expected. He grabbed an empty water bottle, and the group wandered over to the "lake" (really more of a pond, but exceptionally clean, for a pond anyways). Keiji filled the container and brought it to his lips, chugging before he could process what he was doing.

"Go Keiji! Whoo! C'mon, _fuck_ up that lake water! K-E, I-J-I, Keiji go on and be that guy!" He almost coughed up the water, trying desperately not to laugh at Koutarou's poor attempt to cheer him on.

"Your chant was shit, babe," he snorted when he finished.

"Aghashiiiiiiii, you're so mean to me!"


	19. Rest - KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post training camp relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> Is it still self indulgent if it's written not for you but for someone you love and care about deeply who could really use some agere fics?

As he trudged along toward the bus, he quietly sighed in relief, knowing he was _so close_ to being able to take a break.

Nekoma had been on their annual training camp, and first year Kenma Kozume was ready to go home and stay with only those he truly trusted. His teammates were okay, he guessed, and the other teams weren't particularly bad, bit it wasn't like he could be open around them. His anxiety stopped him from openly stimming, expressing his true emotions, _regressing_ in front of people he knew so well. AKA, anyone that wasn't his parents or Kuro.

Speaking of, the older boy was walking next to him, elbow brushing against his boyfriend's every few steps, well aware that the faux-blond was losing his grip. He was always the first to encourage Kenma, to allow himself to be vulnerable around people, but now wasn't the time. Kenma had just been through his first training camp, a tough one too, and hadn't regressed or been really openly affectionate for the entirety of it. He doubted that Kenma could get through the whole bus ride without slipping, and that he was trusting him to be discrete and help him out, and that was his first priority. He'd never push the other out of his comfort zone when he was unwilling, especially when Kenma couldn't quite stop it himself.

They sat in the back row, away from everybody else as most of them sat in the front, with Kenma in the window seat and Tetsurou in the aisle to keep his currently-fragile boyfriend out of sights from anyone else. The younger rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth, humming lightly and falling further and further into that fuzzy headspace. Tetsurou wrapped his arm around the other's thin waist, rocking them back and forth gently, and pulling out his phone. He called his parents, then the Kozumes, telling them that they were both going to the latter's house and that Kenma was in littlespace. Both their parents knew about the youngers age regression, and his parents were glad to have him over while they were home, and the Kuroos didn't much care. After he hung up he turned to Netflix as Kenma put his headphones over his ears and took the phone, looking for Care Bears and settling down happily, babbling softly every once in awhile.

Luckily, it was less than half an hour before they were in Nekoma's parking lot, so they waited for everyone else to get off before the rooster-haired boy took his boyfriend's elbow gently, leading him out into the parking lot. They carefully ignored conversation with everybody else, Kenma shrinking into the taller at the sight of people he didn't really know. They checked in with their coach and got into Tetsurou's car, Kenma in the passenger seat while the other ruffled through the glove compartment. He pulled out a small container, opening it and holding it out so that the blond could take the paci inside and pop it into his mouth. He turned the music up a bit so the smaller could rock to the beat of it, and drove to their neighborhood. After a few minutes, the smaller leaned his head onto the seat belt and began to doze off, tired after the action-packed week they'd had.

Once they'd pulled into the Kozume's driveway, Tetsurou got out and brought their bags to the entryway, leaving the little in the car while he got everything inside. He then went back out and opened the passenger door, unbuckling the barely awake Kenma and lifting him up to take him into the house. The younger wrapped his legs around the strong waist, and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, babbling lightly around the pale purple nuk in his mouth. 

They went immediately up the stairs to the bathroom, and Tetsurou set the little on the counter to change him into pyjamas. He left and came back in wearing sweatpants and holding a fuzzy onesie. "Can you change by yourself, or do you want daddy's help?" Kenma reached out and made grabby hands at the taller male, who smiled and lifted his arms up slightly to take his shirt off. He then stood him up to take off his pants and slipped the onesie on, which the blond cuddled into as soon as it touched his skin. Tetsurou then sat him back on the counter, putting his hair up into a half ponytail and taking out the paci from between the smaller's lips.

"Sh, you don't need to whine, we just gotta brush your teeth. After that we can go get some warm milk, does that sound nice?" Kenma, who usually was nonverbal when he regressed like this, lifted his hands to his shoulders and swept them out, in the sign for "angel." Angel milk was one of Kenma's favorite littlespace snacks, warm milk with a spoonful of sugar and a splash of vanilla extract. "Of course, Kiki." He quickly put toothpaste on the toothbrush and helped Kenma brush his teeth (actually, he did most of the work while the little tried to squirm away), finishing up and instructing the smaller to spit out the excess. He lifted him back up and placed him on his hip, going to his bedroom to grab the stuffed cottontail that was the blond's comfort object, and going downstairs to make the requested treat.

About halfway through the glass, Kenma's grip on the sippy cup began to loosen, head leaning into his daddy's shoulders and eyes beginning to droop shut. "Is it bedtime, lovely?" Usually resistant, the little nodded, showing just how exhausted he was. Tetsurou put the sippy into the fridge, handing the younger his paci and lifting him back onto his hip. He got to his room and set him down on his bed, turning on the projector as he passed so that a star display lit up the ceiling. He tucked Kenma in, but as he turned around a soft whine pierced the air and a hand grabbed his arm.

"You want me to stay and snuggle?" Kenma nodded. "Okay love, I just have to grab my phone, I left it downstairs, I'll be back in just a second." He ran down and got the small device from where he'd left it on the counter, rushing back up and plugging it in before slipping into the nest of blankets that were ever-present on the blond's bed. The little moved and set his head on his boyfriend's pec, breaths already evening out as he fell into an easy sleep. Tetsurou took a moment to appreciate the serene look on his face, nuk bobbing gently every once in awhile and hair that wasn't tied up resting around his head like a golden halo. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller and falling into sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop writing while half asleep just to meet deadlines I set for myself, that was atrocious. Anyways, I edited it! Actually I deleted almost the entire thing and rewrote it, but same difference. Angel milk is something my little and I drink quite a bit, and even me, who doesn't like milk at all really, will drink a whole cup of it, so I'd definitely recommend!


	20. King - KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, titles are better left reclaimed. Song is King by Lauren Aquilina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Unintentional verbal bullying (does that even make sense? It's whatever the fuck Kags was doing in middle school), ableism, bullying (this one to not from Kags), insecurities  
> This song is one of my favorites! The idea of Kageyama reclaiming his title after what was obviously a hard time is very special to me. As someone who went through a really bad situation in late elementary school and then put up such an angry front to protect myself, I identify with what Kageyama did a lot, because I see it as a coping mechanism for something else, so that is what shall be written.

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?  
Have you gone blind?  
Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?  
Glass half empty, glass half full  
Well, either way, you won't be going thirsty  
Count your blessings, not your flaws_

It shouldn't've phased him, Tsukishima called him "King" all the time and he'd gotten used to it, even when his old teammates Kindaichi and Kunimi called him that he wasn't upset like this. But it was from _him_ , from _Katsumi_ , and that hurt more than anybody else's ever could.

Katsumi, who caused him to end up with that nickname in the first place. Katsumi, who pretended to be his friend for so long just to manipulate the shit out of him. Katsumi, who was so fond of shaming him for his stimming, for his sensory overloads, for his _personality_ , for whatever else that he couldn't even remember because of all the shit he put him through.

Katsumi, who showed up to their practice game against Aoba Johsai, two years after they graduated middle school, just to congratulate their former classmates, shoot the nickname at him, and leave with a smirk as the younger boy shut down.

_You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again_

"Yamayama?" He finally registered the voice that'd been ringing out from his spot against the outside wall as his boyfriend. "Yama, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm back. Where's everyone else?"

"They went to the canteen while I got you. What happened? I haven't seen you zone out like that since our first match against Seijoh last year."

He planned to brush off the questions, say "nothing, just an off day," but instead he told Shouyo about it all. How Katsumi left him in the dust one day, leaving him lost and with no actual sense of self now that it wasn't all to appease the other boy. How he'd thrown everything into what he knew, volleyball, and that was why he was such a tyrant back then. How he'd built up those walls, another reason the nickname came about because they were like a fortress around him, stronger than Date Tech's Iron Wall, hiding something even more fragile.

_You don't get what all this is about  
You're too wrapped up in your self doubt  
You've got that young blood set it free_

Shouyo sat there in shock at just the little bit he'd heard, small body filling with rage at what his setter had gone through, but knowing he needed to rationalize because Tobio was fragile and sensitive right now, and anger would likely make the situation worse.

_You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king_

He let his boyfriend cry a little bit, silently and without sobs but tears falling nonetheless, when an idea struck him. He'd been thinking about last year's Aoba Johsai team, specifically Kunimi, Kindaichi, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa, when the last name rung a bell. Oikawa. The Grand King. _That_ wasn't an insulting nickname, Oikawa was _proud_ of that nickname.

_There's method in my madness  
There's no logic in your sadness  
You don't gain a single thing from misery  
Take it from me_

"Okay, this might be a stupid idea, and you can tell me to shut up, you do it all the time anyways-"

"Get on with it Boke, I still want to have time to eat."

"Jeez, Bakageyama, okay."

_You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king_

"Oikawa's the Grand King right? And that's not an insult? Who says it _has_ to talk about how you used to be a tyrant. We beat _Shiratorizawa_ , Oikawa couldn't do that! You can be the kind king, well maybe not _kind_ more like leader, who listens and makes sacrifices for his subjects and stuff!"

"That's, surprisingly... not completely idiotic."

"Hey!"

_You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed_

It wasn't a complete fix it, and it didn't work right away to bring memories of the good instead of the bad, but they worked on it. By the time he made Yamaguchi's vice captain (Tsukishima hadn't wanted the position, though he might as well have been co-captain anyways) he was the King in a new way, a way he was proud of. It still brought bad memories sometimes, but his teammates were there to help, and that's what made the biggest difference between the Tyrant King and the Leader King.

_You can be King again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice in a lot of my fics that in a relationship (at least monogamous relationships) there tends to be one "stable caretaker" character and one "less stable and needs caretaker" one, that's because as a physically and mentally disabled, mentally ill and traumatized person that is really the only way romantic relationships work for me (obviously not one sided but I need more care than I'm physically able to give) so that's really what I know how to write, it may seem unhealthy in some ways but it's always like, fully communicated and healthy relationships. Cool? Cool. This note is also going in my Soul Eater and BNHA oneshots so if you read those this'll be there.


	21. Ken & Barbie - Tsukishima Kei Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is done with their parents brushing off their and their brother's identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Transphobia, homophobia, minor verbal abuse  
> Last part of this installment of three Barbie & Ken remixes between three different fandoms. This time it's the nonbinary remix by dakotaskyeofficial on TikTok, the original is by Kate Gill.

_Parents always sayin'  
'Now when you grow up,  
You're gonna find a nice person  
Make sure you're enough.  
You'll be living a life like Barbie and Ken  
C'mon suck it up and  
Forget this nonsense_

Another family meal with the grandparents, another few hours where Kei had to deal with being misgendered. They'd been out for years, since before high school, but Akiteru was the only one who used their correct pronouns. Their parents and extended family never did, nor were they supportive of their relationship with Tadashi; being AMAB, they always saw it as two boys being together, even when one of them wasn't a boy at all and the other didn't completely identify as male either.

"Kei's been doing great in school, he's been tutoring some other boys on the volleyball team even," their mom praised, as if she wasn't being blatantly disrespectful with her words.

"I've never liked the idea of your boys joining volleyball, Eiko," their grandfather tutted, "a bunch of homos in that sport."

"Well, that may be true, but at least he's getting out of the house and hanging out with people other than Tadashi, and being on the boys volleyball team hopefully he'll get over this shit," their father replied.

Kei's knuckles were white around their spoon, jaw gritted harshly as they endured being talked about like they weren't there. They shot warning glances at their brother, who they'd made promise not to make a scene at dinner ("Kei, they can't treat you like that, whether you're there or not!" "I understand that, but it's just a few hours, I don't want to get in a massive fight. Please?" "Fine, I won't make a scene. But no promises on laying off the pettiness. They can't speak about my little sibling, whoever they are!" "I'll take it, I guess.") yet was looking _very close_ to breaking it as they disrespected them so much, right in front of them.

"They're also building muscle!" And there's the pettiness, now he'd use their pronouns more than necessary (Kei couldn't say they didn't appreciate it). "They aren't that scrawny little twig anymore. You still look like it though, baby sib."

"I'm hardly a baby, Akiteru." Despite the jab, they couldn't help but smile at him trying to cheer them up.

_But what if they're not Ken or Barbie_

"You know, Akiteru, you don't have to indulge in your brothers fantasies."

"It's not _indulging_ them, mom, I'm being _respectful_." Kei kicked his leg under the table.

_They shouldn't have to say sorry_

"Oh dear, it's alright, he'll get over it," their grandma piped up. "You did, remember that phase you had with that one boy?"

"Yeah, see son? You got over being gay, and so will your brother."

Kei never said _they_ couldn't make a scene. The siblings were fiercely protective of each other, and their parents bringing up Akiteru's bisexuality, then saying he "got over it" just because the last relationship he was in was opposite sex, _that_ pissed Kei off.

" _Tell me do you even listen  
To all the dumb shit you're slippin'?_"

"Tsukishima Kei!"

"You will not speak that way to your father, young man."

"Kei, it's fine. Really."

"It's not fine! Akiteru didn't 'get over it,' he's _bisexual_. Just because he dated a girl last time, doesn't mean he won't date a guy again!"

"That's preposterous, you can't like men and women."

"You said you can't _be_ neither man nor woman, yet here I am!"

"I don't know what got into your mind about all this 'nonbinary' shit, but it's not real! You're a _boy_ , Kei!"

"I'm _not_! I'm not a boy, and Tadashi isn't fully a boy either, and we're dating whether you like it or not! I didn't join volleyball because it's a 'gay sport,' I joined it because I _like_ it! Not that you'd ever know, you only pay attention to me to tell me that I'm faking when I tell you I'm not a cishet man!"

_We can be who we want to  
So don't say we're not supposed to_

"Listen here you brat, I will not have the likes of _you_ -"

"Well too bad, you have two of them!" Akiteru grabbed his father's hand before it could land on Kei, the athlete easily stronger than the older, smaller man. "You have two of them, whether you like it or not! Kei is not a _boy_ , their pronouns are _they/them_ , and neither of us are _straight_! Face the fucking reality, dad!"

_If they don't feel like Ken or Barbie  
They shouldn't have to say sorry_

"TO YOUR ROOMS! BOTH OF YOU! THIS DINNER IS DONE!" Both teens cringed away, never having heard their mother scream at them, but Akiteru just grabbed Kei (who was shaking now) and led them up to his room, not wanting either of them to be alone.

_No not to you,  
Not to me,  
Not to anyone, anyone, anyone_

They ended up building a fort in the older's room, watching the two's favorite childhood movie (The Land Before Time) and soaking in each others presence.

Things wouldn't be the same. Not in the way they weren't the same when Akiteru brought home his first boyfriend, and their parents became less nurturing toward him. Not in the way when Kei first came out, and their smiles became forced and the misgendering hurt more because they were doing it on _purpose_ , not because of ignorance. Not even in the way when Kei announced that they and Tadashi were dating, and they began to stay at the green-haired demiboy's house more and more, and their own less and less.

No. It would be more tense, more hostile, more uncomfortable. But they would get through it. They both knew this day would come eventually (though they assumed they had a bit more time, expecting the blow up to happen when Akiteru announced his _current_ boyfriend, Tenma), and they'd been preparing for it mentally for long enough. It hurt, but they were ready to stick it out until they could leave this place.

_Not to you  
Not to me  
Not to anyone, anyone, anyone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I ship Akiteru with the Little Giant and absolutely NOTHING and NOONE can stop me.


	22. Deserving - Familial Tsukishima Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to You Have Worth, after Akiteru comes to bring Kei home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Unhealthy coping mechanisms, severe overworking, internalized homophobia, mention of vomiting, neglect  
> I love Akiteru so much and also he reminds me of my own brother soooo projection!

Suga, Daichi, and Kei sat on the bench in front of the gym, waiting for the familiar small green car to pull up. The captain silently held the youngest's hand, while the vice captain rubbed his back, offering comfort until the first year's biggest comfort arrived.

As soon as the headlights appeared, the third years helped their underclassman stand up; he was still weak from all of his working, and throwing up certainly didn't help. He trudged slowly to where the car pulled over, and as soon as it did Akiteru jumped out and ran to them. He wordlessly pulled his brother into a hug, letting Kei rest against his shoulder as he mumbled comfort, not for the first time wishing he was taller than the boy so he could encompass him like they did when they were younger. He felt wet patches begin to soak into his shirt, and noticed how wobbly his baby brother's legs were, so he turned around and led him to the car. "Thank you so much for watching out for him," he said to the captains.

"No problem. I don't want to see him at tomorrow's practice though, he's overworked himself enough and he needs a weekend off."

"I'll keep him home, Tadashi might end up skipping too though when he finds out what happened."

"That's fine, we'll tell coach. Have a good night," the grey-haired boy said.

"You too." He got back in the car, glancing Kei over one more time before he pulled out, noticing how he kept his knees tucked to his chest, glasses off and eyes closed but definitely awake, trying to mask some small sniffles and _he just looked so small_ , too much like the little kid who came home upset because he was made fun of for his dinosaurs, before he met Tadashi and Akiteru was his only friend. He saw that he was sucking his thumb too, a stim he hadn't seen in _years_ , and how glassy his eyes were when they peered open. The older sighed, driving out of the parking lot on the way to their house.

"Mom and dad aren't home tonight, I guess that isn't a surprise. You aren't going to practice tomorrow, let's have a brother night, like we used to when I was in high school."

"Sorry," Kei whispered, and Akiteru sighed. Not in anger, or exasperation, but sadness, that his baby brother had reached this stage.

"Don't be sorry, bubba," he used the nickname left behind long ago, expecting protest but instead getting a small, sad smile. "I just... Kei, why didn't you tell me? That you were feeling crappy, or, or that you were overworking, or that you _puked_ , is it... I just want to know, is it something I did? Or was it just, one of those times where you feel like you can't."

"It-" Kei's voice caught, so he cleared his throat and started again. "It's the second one, not you I just, couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault. We don't have to talk about it right now, but I would like to know at least the basics at some point."

The younger nodded. "Can you turn on some music?" As Green by Cavetown filled the car, Akiteru reached over and set his hand on his brother's knee, hoping the weight would bring any bit of comfort (it did).

They pulled into their driveway not long after, but just as Akiteru went to open his door, a hand shot out and rested on his shoulder. "It's just..." The older gave him a moment to compose what he wanted to say.

"I want, I _want_ to care about volleyball like Tadashi does, like Kuroo does, like _you_ do but it's just... I don't even _know_. It's fun, I like it and I don't want to play another sport, but I just can't be as passionate as everybody else is. And Suga-san says it's fine, but he also said that about King taking his spot and _that_ was a lie so how do I know this isn't? And then Tadashi... _Tadashi_. Fuck, I think I like him, _like_ him, but I don't want to disappoint mom and dad since you're dating Tenma, and they want grandchildren that they can take care of better than they ever did us," he let out a bitter laugh. "And then there's the fact that there's no way Tadashi could like _me_ , I'm sure he has a crush on Yachi and how could a sweet, shy girl compare to a prickly asshole who doesn't even know their own _gender_?! And yeah, I just accidentally came out to you which I didn't even mean to because like I don't know what the _fuck_ I am and I've been trying things out with people online but I don't even really know them and just... _shit_!" Kei tucked their head into their knees, sobbing a bit as Akiteru processed what was just said.

"Ok, hey it's ok bubba, first and foremost, can I hug you?" A nod, so he surged forward and wrapped his arms around the figure that, despite having around 5 cm on him, was so _small_. "Shh, shh, relax Kei, I'm not mad, I'm not upset, I just want to understand."

They sat for a moment until the younger calmed down, and then, without moving, Akiteru continued. "Now, you mentioned gender? Do you think you're a girl? Or something else?"

"S-something else," was the whispered reply.

"Alright, that's alright, do you have any pronouns you want to try out? Or a new name?"

"Kei is fine, b-but, um... they. And she is also okay sometimes? But only sometimes, and ae is also, I dunno, it's nice, I guess?"

"Any nicknames or terms that are uncomfortable? Makes you dysphoric?"

"What, did you research when I was crying?" Ae snickered quietly.

"It's not like I live under a rock! I have trans friends, you know. Now, do you have an answer? Or do you not know?"

"Um-m, baby brother is, not, I dunno, but..."

"Hey, I'm not going to judge you. Go ahead, what sounds better than baby brother?" He was met with a mumble, too soft for him to hear. "Speak up a bit, I couldn't hear that."

"Baby sister." Ae cringed slightly, as if waiting to be laughed at, but instead arms just tightened around aer.

"Alrighty! Um, there was something else... oh yeah! Kei, listen to me closely with this one, got it?" A nod. "You don't have to be the most obsessed with volleyball, just because some other people are. No one is expecting you to, at least nobody important; _I'm_ certainly not. I'd be perfectly fine if you decided you never wanted to play volleyball again, as long as you were feeling good about what you were doing. Okay? _Please_ don't feel like you have to, I dunno, be the best to make up for not 'loving it enough.' Don't push yourself like you did tonight, okay? It's not healthy. I know I'm not always home, but you _do_ have friends on that team, friends who can provide a distraction if you need one. As for the Tadashi thing? I know you love thinking rationally, so do it! Fuck what mom and dad are thinking, I know I want to adopt kids in the future anyways! You know he isn't going to leave you just because you have a crush on him, that kid looks at you like you hung the moon. Maybe he does have a crush on your manager, I know it hurts, but it'll be okay. Don't get so stuck in your head, Kei, and if you ever need to talk it out I'm _at most_ a phone call away."

"Thanks, Akiteru."

"Anytime, baby sis." Ae felt aer heart flutter at the change in nickname, happiness and euphoria flowing through their veins as a small smile made itself known. "Now c'mon, you have to be hungry and I'll be damned if you don't drink some water. I'll get some shortcake down, and we can eat it in a fort in the living room, yeah?"

"Can we watch The Land Before Time?"

"Obviously! I wanna wear my t-rex onesie too, so you have to wear your stegosaurus one!"

"You mean ankylosaurus?"

"Same difference!" He clambered out of the car, the younger not far behind as they got into the house. Kei's legs were still shaking, so ae ended up sitting down in the shower as ae washed away the sweat and vomit that clung to aer frame. Akiteru had the basis of the fort done by the time they were back, siblings both sporting dinosaur onesies as promised, leaving Kei the task of making the inside as comfortable as possible. They then dug into their cake (Kei with a significantly bigger piece, not that ae were complaining) leaning into each other like they so rarely did anymore, younger twirling the small fabric stim toy that ae brought down and Akiteru playing with aer hair, whether for aer comfort or his own ae couldn't tell.

Halfway through the second movie, Kei lost the battle against exhaustion as ae fell completely asleep, Akiteru following not far behind once he was sure his baby sister was comfortable and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even intend for Kei to come out of this autistic and femme nonbinary but my brain refuses to not let at least a few headcanons slip in. Also, Akiteru is the sappy older sibling that refers to his younger siblings as "baby sib!" and is obnoxiously loving, nobody can tell me otherwise.


	23. Good Bad Day - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru vlogs on a bad knee day, but it turns out to be a pretty good day in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> I've really taken the Iwaoi youtube au with a vice grip. As always, inspired by Jessica Kellgren-Fozard on youtube, highly recommend her content is great!

The intro of the quarter (because of course Tooru changed his intros every quarter) had background music of Afterglow by Ed Sheeran. Pictures of Tooru and his fiance, Hajime, in traditional kimonos surrounded by their family, taken in Japan, took up the majority of the time slot, now that new years had just finished. However, there were, as always, silly pictures of the men making silly faces at each other (or at least Tooru was, Hajime was flipping the bird to try and hide his smirk), or running around with Tooru's nephew Takeru, as well as some from different wedding shopping, now that it was only a few months away (the final outfits hadn't been revealed yet, but a few suits, as well as dresses for Tooru, had been notable enough to get pictures taken; whether for looking so well on them that it made the other swoon or kiss roughly, or for being... well, there was a neon orange tuxedo that Hajime's brother had forced him to try on, as well as a dress with a skirt that took up half the room and a bodice for people who had much bigger boobs than Tooru and nearly showed off his whole chest that Takeru found hilarious). The final picture was of their clasped hands, Tooru's ring glinting in the sunset at a festival they'd gone to when they visited their families.

Quite the contrast, the video opened to a messy haired Tooru sitting on the floor of their living room, signature vintage nightgown as well as the shirtless Hajime in the background indicating the early hour. "Hello lovelies," he greeted as always, though his voice was a titch strained. "I've been insisting that I'd vlog on a bad day because, you know, disability awareness and all but also just kinda because? Anyways, here's me doing that. Travel yesterday was apparently way too much, my knee is swollen and hurts like a bitch, Hajime had to carry me out here. We're still gonna go out later though! I don't wanna stay cooped up in the apartment, and I have a wheelchair for a reason. I need a trip to the malllll," he finished of in a slightly whiny voice.

"Oh I'm sure, you must be so deprived," the Polynesian man rolled his eyes.

"I am, thank you for understanding Iwa-chan! Anyways, we're going to the mall and stuff once Hajime makes breakfast. Isn't he such a good fiance?" 

"I'm making breakfast because you can't cook for shit, Tooru."

"How rude! And to think, I was just about to comment how excited I am to be your husband!" Tooru turns offscreen and pouts, not noticing Hajime walking slowly toward him with a smile. At least, he didn't notice until the other kneeled down, wrapped his arms around his fiance's waist, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm excited too, love," he muttered into his ear, though loud enough that the camera could hear. The brunet turned around, wide eyed and full of adoration for his lover, and practically jumped forward to kiss him.

Well, that was the plan, until he tried to move his knee and hissed out a "shit!" Hajime looked worried at the startled reaction and turned to the camera.

"Alright, I'm gonna give this dumbass ice for his knee and finish with breakfast, we'll be back, well for you in literally a second when we're at the mall."

Instead of being at the mall in the next clip, however, they were in the two's bathroom, Tooru behind the camera on the counter while Hajime opened the cupboard, looking for something. He was still shirtless and oblivious to being watched by more than just his fiance, as said man zoomed in on his arms. "Mmm, those look yummy~"

"Shut up Shittykawa," Hajime grumbled and glared at his fiance, then turning back before doing a double take at the camera undoubtedly trained on him. 

Tooru's laughing was cut off as the clip switched again, Hajime wearing his signature hoodie and jeans combo while pushing his lover in the wheelchair, who was now wearing a loose blouse and a skirt (though no petticoat, which were near impossible to comfortably have in the chair). Tooru, who was holding the camera, gave it a peace sign before getting distracted by a lights display still up from the holidays. "Iwa, Iwa, Iwa, look!"

"I see it Tooru," he mumbled, clearly used to how easily distracted his childhood friend was (one benefit of the wheelchair, he couldn't wander away to chase something shiny). Tooru stared for a moment longer before turning back to the camera.

"We went to the bigger mall that's a bit further away, since I already brought a mobility aid, plus they have the electronics store with the spare parts that Hajime likes. I looked it up and they have a bunch of space stuff too!"

"Because you need more things for your alien obsession."

"Not any worse than your Godzilla obsession!"

"Have I ever woken you up at midnight to ask if Godzilla reproduces sexually or asexually?"

Tooru turned around. "...Does he? I mean, how would he? His dick must be so big that-" He was cut off by Hajime snatching the camera, ignoring the whines of "Iwa-channnnn" to turn it off and trying to save himself from more conversation about how Godzilla sex would be.

"I'm not wrong though! He must be packing!" That was a failure, so it seems, as Hajime held up the camera to show Tooru conversing while he dug into the bowl he got from the mall's Thai place.

"I don't remember signing up for this when I proposed," he deadpanned.

"Well I didn't sign up for you to keep bullying me when I asked you out!"

"What did you sign up for then?"

"Your cooking skills and your arms."

"Wow-"

"And a bunch of things that you'll make me edit out, like how you like helping me and carrying me around because you hate feeling 'useless' so it almost makes it worth the pain to see you feeling confident, and how you're secretly the biggest sweetheart, and how you hold my hand before and after every surgery to comfort me even though you're scared too, and how you won't let anyone talk shit about Godzilla because you love him, and how smart you are even though you seem stupid sometimes, and-"

As promised, the video was cut and replaced with a black screen reading "he got embarrassed~" in a script font, and came back to the couple standing in front of a well known Swedish building store.

"Glad you're feeling better," Hajime smirked, lovingly looking at his lover who was giggling in the front seat.

"All thanks to my Iwa-chan! Ooh, you're already recording," he said, reaching to take the camera. "As you can see, we're running to get a shelf at Ikea, along with some houseplants-"

"We don't need more houseplants."

"You pronounced definitely wrong."

"We _definitely_ don't need more houseplants."

"Well we're getting them!" Tooru exclaimed. "However, Hajime can't push me and the big cart thing, and my wheelchair is pretty much meant for being pushed instead of maneuvered myself-"

"Why is it, anyways?"

"I don't know actually, they just gave it to me and expected there'd always be someone to push me. Which, there is, but I should probably get a new one. _Anyways_ , I don't know how Hajime's going to push both though."

"We can put you in the cart."

"...Oh my god wait can we actually?"

"Hell yeah."

The next clip was brief with a heavy filter over it. Tooru was sitting in the cart, leaning against a large box with a houseplant in his lap, holding up a peace sign. Hajime was slowly pushing it across the frame in some sort of attempt to make it look slow motion without actually editing it to do so (or maybe it was edited and he just walks weirdly). They both had pixel "thug life" sunglasses edited over their face.

Then they were back home again, laying in bed together with Tooru's head on Hajime's pec, the taller with an arm around the other, playing with the bow on the back of his nightgown, while the paler took advantage of his fiance's shirtlessness and traced the cultural tattoo that wound around his arm and shoulder. It took a moment before Tooru remembered the camera and he shifted a little to face it more.

"Dinner and stuff was pretty boring, honestly, so we didn't film it, but I haven't done an outro yet! We're just going to watch a movie and go to bed, so goodbye lovelies, I hope you enjoyed this pretty good bad day."

"That's an oxymoron," Hajime muttered.

"You're an oxymoron. Emphasis on the moron." The tan man looked down and rolled his eyes at the man laying on his chest, snorting a bit. Unable to reach his lips, he kissed the crown of Tooru's head, focusing back on the movie. "Hmm. Where was I? Oh yeah, for a bad knee day it was a pretty good day overall, so a good bad day. Anyways, like and subscribe to know when I post, especially as more wedding prep goes up! Bye!"

The ending picture was a fairly old one. The two were at a spring festival, judging by their attire and the pink blossoms floating through the air. They looked to be in high school, before Hajime hit his growth spurt since Tooru was taller than him. There was a firework going off in the background, though it seemed to be unexpected considering the slight blur where Hajime jumped from the loud noise. Their eyes were full of mirth, and though they were likely in their honeymoon phase when the picture was taken, the love and trust had only grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Polynesian Iwa out of my cold, dead hands. Anyways, expect more content when I actually start the PT described by my doctor for my own fucked up legs. At least probably. No promises.


End file.
